


The Hockey Player And The Ballerina

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anorexia, Blow JobsHand Jobs, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Intersexuality, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, SmutHurt/Comfort, Top Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи - титулованный балерун, Гарри- хоккеист сборной Канады. У Луи есть секрет с последствиями и осложнениями. Он хочет Гарри, а Гарри хочет его, и секрет Луи - единственное, что стоит между ними</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hockey Player And The Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hockey Player And The Ballerina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909989) by [larrysbitchx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx). 



 Прошло уже три месяца с момента аварии. Это не забывается.

Луи Томлинсон был трехкратным золотым медалистом по версии USA IBC (своего рода Олимпийские игры в балетной версии). Он начал танцевать в очень раннем возрасте и затем поступил в Королевскую балетную школу в Лондоне. Когда ему исполнилось 19 лет, он уже выступал в Королевском оперном театре

Но после аварии родители Луи отправили его к дедушке и бабушке в Канаду. Балетная студия Канады приняла его в свою ассоциацию, но с его травмой Луи не разрешили танцевать в течение шести месяцев. Его врач сказал ему, что это очень рискованно. В настоящее время Луи должен стать преподавателем для класса шести-восьми лет.

Луи прыгает с обеих ног на одну из позиций Sissone, машинально вытягивает левую ногу вперед и выпрямляется. Он должен был сделать это. Луи занимается в студии уже пять часов. Если его поймают - ему конец, бабушка с дедушкой фактически прикуют его к постели. Это точно не поможет его процессу выздоровления, но тело требует свое.

Луи не может вернуться домой для того, чтобы принять душ, но в то же время он и не может воспользоваться душем балетной студии, так как люди могут узнать его. Однако, рядом есть Ледовая Арена, и Луи думает, что там его точно никто не побеспокоит. Решено, ничего не будет, если он сходит туда, чтобы принять душ.

 

Надев куртку и ботинки, Луи выходит через черный выход на улицу. От холодного весеннего ветерка по спине пробегает стая мурашек.

Очень скоро он замечает Арену. Открыв заднюю дверь, Луи направляется прямиком в раздевалку. Он снимает куртку и вешает ее и оставшуюся одежду в шкафчик, затем оборачивает полотенце вокруг себя. Он не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то увидел его шрамы. Никогда.  
  
Он идет в душ, но затем резко останавливается, когда слышит.

“I’m falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you”

 

Это парень. Очень симпатичный парень стоит в одной из открытых душевых. У него хорошо развито тело, волосы, как у Тарзана окружили его красивое лицо. Особенно поразили Луи черты его лица: ямочки, идеальной формы челюсть и пухлые, соблазнительные губы. Его голос был удивительным, такой хриплый и глубокий. Луи, не отрываясь, смотрит на это чудо и пускает слюни. Такие мальчики, как он, либо заняты, либо являются геями. Он отводит взгляд и тихо кашляет.

“Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely and complete

I'll take your invitat-“незнакомец открывает глаза и смотрит на Луи.

\- Дерьмо, я сожалею, я не хотел... эмм, - парень теряет ход мыслей и смотрит на Луи, но Луи слишком невнимателен, чтобы воспринимать все то, что пытается сказать ему красавчик. Он краснеет и опускает взгляд вниз.

\- Эмм, тебя зовут Гарри, нет так ли? – спрашивает Луи с любопытством.   
  
\- Я просто хотел принять душ, ты ничего такого не подумай, - оправдываясь, говорит он Гарри.  _"Черт, как же глупо вышло"_. Он оправдывается перед милым парнем. Балерун, который попал в страшную аварию пару месяцев назад.  
  
\- Ты - Луи Томлинсон, не так ли? - спрашивает красавчик, но ответ, который он ожидает, был “нет”. Луи Томлинсон не должен заниматься любой физической активностью шесть месяцев после аварии. Хорошо, возможно, у него есть маленькая одержимость танцами.  
  
\- Да, я - Луи Томлинсон. Приятно познакомиться, Гарри-  
  
\- Стайлс, - заканчивает предложение Гарри.  
  
\- О, так ты хоккеист сборной Канады? - Гарри кивает головой, выключает душ, хватает полотенце и проворно оборачивает его вокруг себя.   
  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Гарри Стайлс, - шутит Луи, сверкая своей великолепной, на миллион долларов улыбкой и протягивает руку.  
  
\- Я тоже рад знакомству, Луи Томлинсон, - Гарри улыбается и пожимает ему руку в ответ.  
  
Но это была только первая их встреча.

…

Вторая встреча происходит в туалете, на концерте Эда Ширана. Луи спокойно себе мыл руки, пока неожиданно дверь в туалет не открывается, и вбегает Гарри. Он мчится к писсуару, но по пути замечает Луи и останавливается.  
  
-  _Oops_ , - говорит Луи.  
  
-  _Hi_ , - смущенно отвечает Гарри  
  
Луи быстро добавляет  _“Еще увидимся, пока”_  и уходит. Гарри хочет схватить его за руку, но тут же передумывает. Он хочет сказать Луи многое, но выпаливает лишь жалкое  _“пока”_. Он немного,  _ладно_ , следил за Луи. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как они впервые встретились, и это должно быть совпадение, возможно даже судьба. А Гарри верит в совпадения и судьбу.

…

В третий раз они сталкиваются друг с другом в кофейне.  
  
Луи почти не узнает Гарри, но его знакомая теплая улыбка и ямочки на щеках поражают его быстрее, чем метеор. Единственная причина, по которой он не узнает Гарри, в том, что он одет в нелепую одежду хипстера. Он сидит в углу с чем-то похожим на чашку кофе, медленно поедает вегетарианский сэндвич и держит книгу Джона Грина в руке.  
  
_"Что за хипстер"_ , - думает Луи про себя. Но по непонятной причине он не раздражен.  
  
Он вертит головой, надеясь, что Гарри его не заметит.  
  
Это практически срабатывает.  
  
Почти, пока Луи не получает свою чашку травяного чая. Он уже возле выхода, когда кто-то резко врезается в него, заставляя тем самым его чай вылиться из стаканчика на обнаженную руку.  
  
\- Ох, - ворчит он, чувствуя жжение и боль в руке.  
  
\- Мне так жаль, я, Л-Луи? - оправдывается Гарри, но как только он смотрит вверх, его лицо смягчается.  
  
\- Привет, Гарри, - говорит Луи, смущенно смотря вниз.  
  
\- Я могу купить тебе новую футболку, - предлагает Гарри.  
  
\- Нет, все нормально, - отвечает Томмо, он начинает уходить, но Гарри начинает разговор прежде, чем Луи успевает убежать.  
  
\- По крайней мере, позволь мне пригласить тебя, - предлагает Гарри. Вопрос неясен, и мистер-невинность-Луи думает, что Гарри наверняка хочет быть его другом.  
  
\- Нравится гулять на природе? - с сомнением спрашивает он Гарри. Луи должен быть уверен, что они просто друзья с Гарри, и что ему не стоит надеяться на что-то большее.  
  
\- Да, если это идея твоего свидания, - улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. Его ярко-изумрудные глаза сверкают, как солнышки.  
  
\- Ооо, эмм... свидание... я думал мы друзья, - спокойно говорит Луи, хотя внутри он кричит, как шестнадцатилетняя девочка.  
  
\- Так можешь дать мне свой номер? - Луи кивает и дает Гарри свой телефон, наблюдая за тем, как тот вбивает свой номер в его справочник.  
  
_"Гарри похож на котенка"_ , подумал он про себя. Он любил кошек.

…

Луи ни капельки не думает о свидании. Но, неожиданно для него, происходит еще одна их встреча с Гарри.  
  
Это пьяная ночь, где Зейн ищет нового парня, чтобы вставить свой член в его задницу. Или наоборот - Луи никак не может разобраться, топ Зейн или боттом. Они просто сидят в баре, Зейн слушает очередное нытье Луи, который, в свою очередь, пытается напиться имбирным элем. Незаконно конечно, так как он еще несовершеннолетний. Ему 20, в конце концов. Плюс, он должен быть трезвым, потому что Зейн, скорее всего, напьется, если не снимет горячего парня в этом странном гей-баре.  
  
Но оказывается, парень есть.  
  
\- Как тебе тот красавчик? - Зейн указывает на парня с каштановыми волосами и карими щенячьими глазами.  
  
Зейн заинтригован, он давно уже не обращает внимания на Луи, который все еще пытается излить ему свою душу, но, видимо, не судьба. Зейн встает и уходит на танцпол с тем красавчиком.  
  
\- Один эмм... можно мне еще один имбирный эль? - позади него раздается глубокий голос, потрясая Луи на столько, что он неожиданно подпрыгивает вверх и больно приземляется задницей на табурет. Глядя влево, Луи понимает, что напугал его печально известный Гарри Стайлс. Ну... он был в некотором роде знаменит. Гарри одет в белую футболку, красную клетчатую рубашку, черные узкие скинни-джинсы и коричневые сапоги. Цветной нелепый шарф обмотан вокруг его головы.  
  
Ухмылка появляется на его лице, когда он ловит на себе его оценивающий взгляд  
  
\- Так ты пьешь имбирный эль? – спрашивает его Гарри. Наклонившись, он шепчет  _"мистер Несовершеннолетний?"_. Луи хихикает над его маленькой шуткой, в то время как Гарри просто смотрит на него с некой нежностью в глазах. Он только что заставил этого красивого мальчика хихикать. Его смех может вылечить всю печаль в мире.  
  
Бармен подает ему имбирный эль, и Гарри? не раздумывая? садится на незанятый стул рядом с ним. На место Зейна, который бросил Луи ради другого парня. Сделав глоток эля, Луи начинает светский разговор.  
  
\- Я, может быть, и несовершеннолетний, но я точно не тот, кто носит до такой степени узкие штаны, что мой член даже не может в них дышать, - говорит случайно вслух Луи. Гарри выплевывает свой имбирный эль обратно в стакан и смеется. Он вполне уверен, что несколько капель эля остались на его носу, поэтому он быстро вытирает его прежде, чем Луи может что-то заметить.  
  
\- Вы довольно честны, мистер Томлинсон, я удивлен, что вы, будучи еще не пьяны, делаете весьма пикантные комментарии на мой счет. Скажи, сколько вам лет на самом деле? Я не хочу, чтобы меня посадили за растление несовершеннолетнего, - нахально говорит Гарри, и Луи хмыкает на его замечание. Он действительно очаровательный и забавный для хоккеиста, который выбивает дерьмо из людей на катке почти каждый день.  
  
\- Я не такой уж и несовершеннолетний подросток, мне 20 лет. Не могу сказать насчет тебя, мистер Нахальные штанишки, - качая головой, отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Мне 23 года, мистер Смазливая балерина, - с улыбкой говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Как ты узнал, что я гей? - спрашивает Луи с полным ртом колотого льда, который он отчаянно пытается случайно не выплюнуть на милого мальчика, который так бесстыдно флиртует с ним. Он флиртует с ним?  
  
\- Я позвал тебя на свидание, и ты сказал да. Не считая того, что мы находимся в гей-баре, - медленно отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Да, но так и не позвонил мне, и я здесь только из-за моего лучшего друга Зейна, чтобы он мог расслабиться и всунуть свой член кому-нибудь в задницу, - говорит Луи, показывая рукой на пьяного Зейна, который вовсю целует парня с ежиком на голове и бесстыдно лапает его за задницу.  
  
\- Почему ты здесь? - с любопытством спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Я здесь по той же причине, что и ты. Посмотри, твой лучший друг держится за парня, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Кстати, тот парень - это мой лучший друг Лиам, - поясняет Гарри.   
  
Они наблюдают, как двое парней, не разнимая губ, начинают медленно двигаться в сторону VIP-комнаты.  
  
Луи неловко кашляет и слезает со стула.   
  
\- Я должен идти, уже поздно, - врет он, зная, что сейчас только 9:30. Он замечает, как с лица Гарри сразу же сползает улыбка.  
  
\- Но сейчас только 9:27, ты не можешь еще остаться на пару минут? - просит он, и Луи действительно польщен. Луи понравился ему настолько, что тот просит его остаться подольше. Он определенно ему нравится, верно?  
  
\- Я... кхм... - он действительно хочет сказать «да». Он хочет остаться, но Луи так же знает, что это будет большой ошибкой. Кто-то кому-то в итоге причинит боль. И это было всегда, потому что Луи понимает, что как только Гарри узнает, что он не мальчик, он уйдет. Луи знает, что если он останется подольше, Гарри купит для него пару напитков и напоит его, и следом, как мы все знаем, Гарри приводит его домой, затем они захотят заняться сексом, и в итоге Гарри узнает, что Луи - девочка под брюками. Либо так, либо Луи влюбится в Гарри, но он не будет с ним встречаться, потому что, в конце-концов, он не хочет причинить ему боль...   
  
Луи останавливает поток своих мыслей. Он был всю жизнь один и будет один до конца своих дней... Вместо того, чтобы остаться здесь, он может пойти и завести кошку.  
  
\- Нет, я сожалею. Мне действительно нужно идти. Надеюсь, еще увидимся. До свидания, ‘Арри’, - говорит Луи с французским акцентом. Он встает и уходит. Перед уходом он еще раз оборачивается и видит, что к Гарри уже подсел парень со светлыми волосами. По крайней мере, он достаточно хорош для Гарри.

…

Луи возвращается домой и кричит, разбивая в порыве злости несколько своих любимых ваз. Он фактически отказал парню, который проявлял интерес к нему. Может, Гарри все равно, что у Луи была вагина вместо члена. Да? Не главное что в штанах, главное, что в сердце. Кроме того, возможно Луи мог пройти, как асексуал*.  
  
Но кто он? Гомосексуальный/асексуальный человек?  
  
Это глупо, потому что когда дело доходит до Луи, быть асексуалом - это своего рода невозможно для него. Луи хочет заняться сексом. Как и любой парень. Но он никогда не сможет. Никогда. Вот из-за этого он все еще девственник.  
  
Хлопнув дверью комнаты пару раз, Луи кричит до тех пор, пока одна их картин не падает на пол. Он садится на пол, прижимает ноги к груди и начинает плакать. Он неудачник, у которого никогда не будет парня. Он бы считался педиком, если бы у него была вагина? Он боится. Единственный люди в мире, которые знают о его проблеме, была его семья и Зейн.  
  
Зейн остановил Луи, когда тот пытался покончить с собой. Он остановил его, когда Луи резал себе вены, кровь была везде. Он совершил попытку самоубийства после аварии, и тогда Зейн тоже был рядом. Он так же отвез его в больницу, когда Луи пытался покончить с собой очередной раз передозировкой обезболивающих. После этого Зейн не только переехал в небольшую квартиру Луи, но и записался вместе с ним на сеанс терапии.  
  
Его терапевт не помогал ему. Он всегда говорит одно и то же дерьмо.  
  
Прежде чем он переехал в Канаду, его старый терапевт сказал ему, что он действительно парень, и то, что под брюками не имеет значения, потому что кто-то, безусловно, полюбит его не за то, что находится ниже пояса.  
  
Она настаивала, чтобы он попробовал, попробовал влюбиться.  
  
Он попытался. Он действительно думал, что влюбился в парня. Его звали Лукас. Они были счастливы вместе, но постепенно их отношения начали разваливаться. Тогда Луи сделал то, что должен был сделать раньше. Он решил, что пришло время заняться сексом, и когда они были на грани, Лукас снял с Луи нижнее бельем и закричал.  
  
Он обзывал его разными словами.  _Урод. Пидор. Толстый, уродливый девственник_. Этот список можно продолжать бесконечно. Он избил Луи и оставил его лежать в собственной луже крови. Это было до аварии.

После того, как Лукас избил его, Луи пообещал себе, что никогда не будет больше пробовать. Он продолжил работу над своим балетом. Его достижения поражали людей настолько, что те никак не могли поверить, что Луи еще настолько юн. Молод.   
  
Но так же на Луи влияло то, что говорили ему другие люди. Он все еще помнил слова своего экс-бойфренда, эти слова выгравировались в его голове. Большинство из них были просто оскорблением, не более. Но Луи начал потихоньку верить им. Он всегда считал себя стройным, когда смотрел в широкое зеркало во время тренировок. Он был более крупнее, чем остальные мальчики.   
  
\- Луи, милый, ты должен перестать есть так много! Я заметила, что ты поправился, - сказала ему однажды мама. Она не хотела причинить ему боль, но в итоге сломала жизнь 20-летнего парня.  
  
После того, что случилось с Лукасом, Луи стал есть все не разбирая, потому что ему было больно. После замечания матери Луи решает сбросить пару килограмм. Он не знал, как это делается, и в итоге он просто начал морить себя голодом.  
  
Он не знал, что его новейшее пристрастие превратило его жизнь в кошмар.  
  
Он не знал, что потерять “несколько” фунтов превращается в 10 потом 20, а потом 60.  
  
Он просто любил это. Ощущение пустоты в желудке. Он любил контролировать что-то хоть раз в своей жизни.  
  
Это было здорово, пока не стало причиной аварии.  
  
Его тело было истощенно. У Луи был очередной спектакль, где он должен был играть Скорпиона, но неожиданно в его спине что-то щелкнуло, и он упал. В связи с этим у него в спине образовалась трещина и появились очень опасные пятна на поясничной области, которые могли парализовать его от пояса и ниже.  
  
Его немедленно отправили в больницу и поставили капельницу. Врачам пришлось наложить гипс вокруг его талии, который едва позволял ему двигаться. Луи ненавидел его. Он уже начал потихоньку набирать вес снова, но в итоге он раз и навсегда разрушил свою балетную карьеру.  
  
Он должен был выбрать.  
  
Голодать или танцевать.  
  
Он выбрал танец.  
  
Впоследствии он был отправлен обратно к своим бабушке и дедушке.  
  
Луи возвращается к реальности, пытаясь забыть о своем прошлом и той боли, что принесло ему благословение. Он берет маленькое лезвие, которое всегда лежит под подушкой, и медленно проводит им по светлой полоске кожи.

…

Луи думает, что пару раз он все же видел Гарри. После той ночи у Зейна появляется парень. Что-то типа "я занимался с ним сексом и потом на следующее утро решил начать встречаться с ним, и мы вроде бы решили просто съехаться после пару свиданий, потому что я действительно люблю его и думаю, он действительно любит меня тоже". Впоследствии, Зейн и Лиам решают устроить небольшую вечеринку, чтобы сообщить эту радостную новость своим друзьям. Луи не знает, что это за вечеринка. Он думает, что он просто поболтает с Зейном и Лиамом и, возможно, с некоторыми из друзей Лиама. Он надеется, что Гарри там не будет (хотя на самом деле очень хочет, чтобы он там был).  
  
\- Луи, поторопись, я не хочу опоздать. Ты просто познакомишься с моим парнем и все, - ворчит Зейн. Но Луи должен выглядеть великолепно. Что, если там будет милый мальчик?  
  
На самом деле, он знает, что просто хочет произвести на него впечатление, но он не должен.  
  
Луи быстро поправляет челку на бок, надевает белый свитер и хаки. Последний взгляд в зеркало - и он хватает свой телефон, кошелек и покидает квартиру.  
  
\- Ты хорошо выглядишь. Ты ведь знаешь, что Лиам - мой парень? - говорит Зейн немного собственническим голосом, на что Ли улыбается и закрывает дверь.  
  
\- Малыш, остынь, я не заинтересован в Лиаме. Я предпочитаю кого-то, кто не... будет заботиться обо мне, а я, как ты знаешь, не нуждаясь в ничьей помощи. Вопрос: он боттом? - насмешливо спрашивает Луи у Зейна по пути на парковку.  
  
\- Да. Ладно, я считаю, тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет заботиться о тебе, Луи, и особенно тот, кто умеет готовить в отличие от тебя, - отвечает с улыбкой Зейн, вспоминая один небольшой инцидент.  
  
\- Это не моя вина, что те тосты сгорели, - протестует Луи.  
  
\- Уверен, что твоя, - говорит Зейн. Он закрывает водительскую дверь и заводит двигатель.

***

  
  
\- Ты не говорил мне, что здесь будет кудрявый темноволосый парень с зелеными глазами, - шепчет со злостью Луи Зейну, когда они входят в квартиру Лиама и Гарри.  
  
\- Что с твоим голосом. Он тебя раздражает? - шепчет ему в ответ Зейн.  
  
\- У меня есть вагина, забыл? - напоминает ему Луи, на что Зейн качает головой и смеется.  
  
\- Кого это ебет, - отвечает Зейн. Он здоровается со своим парнем, целуя его легонько в губы и оборачивая свои руки вокруг его талии.  
  
\- Привет, я Луи, - застенчиво говорит Томлинсон. Лиам отстраняется от Зейна и пожимает ему руку.  
  
\- Привет, меня зовут Лиам, приятно познакомиться! Зейн очень много рассказывал о тебе, - говорит Лиам сладким голосом.  
  
Их приветствие прерывает короткий громкий крик.  
  
\- Боже, блять, черт возьми, Найл, перестань быть таким чертовски хорошим в этом и дай мне выиграть хоть раз, - громко говорит знакомый голос. Следом же раздается смех незнакомого ему парня.  
  
\- Черт, все время забываю, что ты дерьмо в этом, - отвечает парень с ирландским акцентом.  
  
\- Может, сыграем в хоккей? - ответа не следует, так как Лиам выходит из комнаты. Минуту спустя он возвращается с двумя парнями.  
  
\- Луи, это Найл и Гарри, - представляет Лиам знакомого ему блондинистого парня. Разве не он был тогда в гей-баре? Мысли его быстро улетучиваются, так как Гарри сразу же узнает Луи.  
  
\- Мистер Twinklinson, приятно видеть тебя снова, - ехидно говорит Гарри. Он протягивает руку Луи для пожатия, но вместо этого оставляет нежный поцелуй на его пальцах.  
  
Луи смущается и тут же выдергивает свою руку.  
  
\- Эй, ты так и не позвонил моему лучшему другу, - со злостью в голосе говорит Зейн.  
  
\- Зейн, все нормально. Мистер Узкие-штанишки не обязан был этого делать, - говорит Луи, пытаясь тем самым спасти Зейна от неприятностей.  
  
\- Так это... Приятно познакомиться, Луи, я Найл - друг Гарри, - говорит блондинчик, пожимая руку Луи.  
  


***

  
  
Поприветствовав друг друга, парни садятся за стол. Лиам приготовил пасту, салат Цезарь и курицу. Луи решает воздержаться от пасты, так как он все еще на пути к выздоровлению. Луи съедает очень мало, и Зейн неодобрительно смотрит на него пару раз. Он даже пытается положить ему больше, но Луи сразу же отпихивает его. В итоге - с трудом, - он все же съедает немного салата и курицу.  
  
Когда ужин заканчивается, Луи все еще сидит за столом с полупустой тарелкой еды. Он встает и уносит тарелку на кухню.  
  
Будучи последним, Луи входит в гостиную и видит, что осталось только одно свободное место, и оно рядом с Гарри.  
  
Все парни сидят на полу и играют в игру, похожую на хоккей.  
  
Он тихо садится рядом с Гарри, чувствуя на себе его пристальный взгляд.  
  
\- Луи, ты наконец-то закончил есть, - говорит Гарри. Парни ставят игру на паузу и смотрят с интересом на Луи.  
  
\- Эмм... Да, я считаю, сколько раз я жую, так что это занимает некоторое время, - быстро отвечает Луи, не желая, чтобы другие узнали, что происходит на самом деле. Никто не знает, почему он на самом деле сломал позвоночник, за исключением Зейна и его семьи.  
  
\- Почему? - спрашивает Найл, Луи паникует.  
  
\- Я, эммм... это часть моей диеты для балета, - быстро говорит Луи. Зейн холодным осуждающим взглядом смотрит на Луи, зная, что он соврал.  
  
\- Так Зейн тоже это делает? - с любопытством спрашивает Найл.  
  
\- Нет, у нас... хм... две разные диеты, - лжет Зейн, по-прежнему смотря на Луи грозным взглядом.  
  
Он просто уставший. Он не хочет больше обманывать. Зейн любит Луи, но ситуация иногда выходит из-под контроля. Сначала его пищевое расстройство, авария, а потом и суицид. Он ненавидит то, как Луи издевается над собой. Он не может спасти его. Ему нужен кто-то другой, кто спасет его, и этот парень сидит рядом с Луи.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Луи смотрит на часы, он понимат, что уже довольно поздно. Ему и Зейну следовало давным-давно вернуться домой. Найл ушел около часа назад, сказав, что его девушка волнуется и хочет "обнимашек с ним". Он сказал это с ухмылкой и румянцем на щеках, и парни начали смеяться, зная, что он на самом деле имел в виду. Луи настолько вымотанный, что почти засыпает на Гарри. С одной стороны он хочет, но и не хочет этого, и, черт, он не может разобраться в своих чувствах.  
  
\- Зейн, уже поздно, мы должны идти, - сонно говорит Луи. Зейн сначала смотрит на него, затем на своего парня.  
  
\- На самом деле я хотел бы остаться... Ты можешь ехать без меня, - извиняясь, отвечает Зейн.  
  
\- Ой... я, эмм, поеду на автобусе, потому что тебе завтра точно нужна будет машина, - вставая, говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я вызову такси, ты можешь взять машину. Или можешь остаться здесь. Блять, Луи, я не хочу тебя отпускать, это может быть очень опасно, - тихо говорит Зейн.  
  
\- Нет-нет, все нормально, я просто возьму такси, мамочка, - с сарказмом отвечает Луи. Он уже собирается уходить, когда Гарри встает с дивана и присоединяется к их разговору.  
  
\- Я могу отвезти тебя домой, - предлагает он. Зейн смотрит на него с любопытством в глазах.  
  
\- Ах да, я предпочел бы, чтобы Гарри отвез тебя домой. По-крайней мере, если кто-то попытается тебе навредить, Гарри выбьет все дерьмо из них, - говорит Зейн, улыбаясь им обоим. Луи в панике смотрит на него, но Зейн продолжает улыбаться, подталкивая Луи и Гарри к двери.  
  
\- Хорошо, я согласен, - наконец отвечает Луи, кладя телефон и ключи в карман. Он пару минут ждет Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как тот собирает по комнате свои вещи, и когда они уже подходят к двери, Зейн на мгновение останавливает их и говорит.  
  
\- О, еще одна вещь, - ухмыляясь, говорит Зейн, и, черт, Луи знает. Он знает, что Зейн собирается сказать, потому что он всегда так делает, когда милый парень приходит к Луи домой.  
  
\- Никакого секса на кухне, в гостиной и в моей комнате, - Луи отворачивается и смущенно смотрит вниз.  
  
\- Зейн, просто заткнись, мы не будем заниматься сексом, - с покрасневшими щеками отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Почему? - шепчет Гарри в ухо Луи.  
  
\- Заткнись. Просто заткнись и отвези меня домой, - отвечает Луи и выходит из квартиры. Он улыбается на комментарий Гарри. Это очень приятно, на самом деле. Это расценивается как флирт? То, что Гарри сказал? Он тем самым проявляет свой интерес к нему?  
  
Запутавшись, Луи следует за Гарри к машине.  
  
Конечно, Гарри открывает ему дверь. Чертов джентльмен.

***

Во время поездки Гарри замечает несколько вещей, которые обычный 20-летний парень не должен замечать. На самом деле, никто не должен, независимо от возраста.  
  
Гарри не уверен, что он видит. Но когда он останавливается на красный свет, он замечает это. Он замечает, что белый свитер Луи приподнялся немного вверх, оголив тем самым его правое запястье. Оно довольно изящное. Но на нем шрамы. Много шрамов. Один за другим. Каждый - идеальная прямая линия. И там так же есть несколько новых.  
  
Луи режет себя.  
  
Прежде чем Гарри начинает мыслить дальше, загорелся зеленый свет. Луи ловит его пристальный взгляд и быстро поправляет рукав, скрывая порезы.  
  
Через пару минут они подъезжают к дому Луи.  
  
\- Спасибо, что подвез, Гарри, - Луи слабо улыбается, и Гарри чувствует, как внутри его живота начинает порхать стая бабочек.  
  
\- Не за что, сегодня чудная ночь, - отвечает Гарри. Он заводит двигатель еще раз, но Луи неожиданно говорит.  
  
\- Гарри... Хм... Не хочешь зайти на чай? Ты мог бы остаться у меня. Я уверен, что Зейн и Лиам будут заняты какое-то время... ублажать друг друга, и я просто подумал, что ты, наверное, не хочешь возвращаться в квартиру... Хм... Не хочешь лицезреть все эти сцены, - бормочет Луи. Он никогда никого не просил об этом прежде. Он действительно напуган. Он знает, что то, что он делает - опасно. Он играет в опасную игру.  
  
\- О, эмм... Я не знаю, разве это не будет выглядеть странно? - отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Нет, все нормально. Мы можем сначала посмотреть кино и затем пойти спать, - предлагает Луи. На самом деле, он в отчаянии.  
  
\- Хорошо, звучит отлично, кроме того, что я не взял с собой зубную щетку и сменную одежду, - отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- У меня есть немного одежды, которая может подойти тебе. И у меня так же есть несколько запасных зубных щеток.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Гарри соглашается и выходит из машины.  
  


***

  
  
В конечном счете, они пьют мятный чай и смотрят фильм на Netflix "Счастливчик". Это фильм о любви. Да, и Луи не плачет. Возможно один раз. Или два. Гарри дает ему платок и обнимает за плечи. Это не свидание. Да? Они знакомы друг с другом всего пару часов. Плюс, один раз они столкнулись друг с другом в баре.  
  
Луи почти уверен, что после фильма он засыпает с Гарри на диване.  
  


***

  
  
\- Что я говорил про секс в гостиной, нетерпеливые вы, придурки, - неожиданно раздается голос Зейна. Сейчас около семи или восьми утра, и Зейн возвышается над парнями с недовольным выражением на лице.  
  
Луи слышит голос его лучшего друга и мгновенно открывает глаза. Он лежит в объятиях кудрявого парня, который с интересом смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
  
\- У нас не было секса, анальный извращенец, - стонет Луи.  
  
\- Судя по твоему виду, у тебя секс был... раз 8 или 10, - сонно отвечает Гарри и садится. Он помогает Луи подняться и затем смотрит на время.  
  
\- Черт, мне нужно идти, - говорит Гарри и идет к двери.  
  
\- Подожди, останься на завтрак, как минимум, - говорит Луи. Гарри останавливается и подходит к дивану.  
  
\- Луи, я действительно хочу, но я не могу. Я буду скучать по тебе, но у меня Сочи через четыре месяца, и я действительно не могу остаться, - тихо говорит Гарри. - Луи, прошлая ночь была великолепной. И от тебя пахло очень приятно, когда мы обнимались.  
  
\- Ну ладно-ладно, - расстроенно отвечает Луи, смотря в пол.  
  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы увидеться позже, а? Я могу захватить с собой Лиама и Найла, и потом мы все вместе поиграем в видеоигры, которые тебе нравятся? - говорит Гарри, изо всех сил пытаясь развеселить Луи. Но тот все равно расстроен. Парню нужен кто-то, кто поможет ему, ему нужен он - Гарри. Он постарается сделать Луи счастливым. Он ненавидит, когда ему больно. Никто не заслуживает этого, особенно красивый и особенный мальчик, как Луи.  
  
\- Да, хорошо, во сколько? - спрашивает Луи, помогая Гарри собрать его вещи.  
  
\- В пять, в шесть?  
  
\- Ладно, увидимся позже, пока, - Луи машет рукой и слегка улыбается.  
  
\- Спасибо за прошлую ночь, пока.  
  


***

  
  
Луи идет в студию снова. Врет Зейну, что идет в торговый центр.  
  
Ему нужно спасение. Чтобы убежать от реальности. Он не может делать этого так часто. Он любит эту фантазию. Луи чувствует, что балет подобен фантазии. То, как он теряется в музыке, когда танцует - это его своего рода способ общения. Его способ рассказать историю. И он любит каждый момент. Каждый танец, будто новая история для Луи. Большинство из них были романтическими, некоторые из них были фантазией. Он любит свой танец Питера Пэна. Он чувствует связь с ним.  
  
Он переключается с chassé* на changement**. Переместив ногу, он прыгает вверх, затем делает plié, но неожиданно позади него раздается покашливание.  
  
\- Мистер Томлинсон, что вы делаете? - спрашивает его знакомый голос. Человек оказывается одним из хореографов студии. Он один из лучших, не говоря уже о его возрасте.  _Парень довольно мил для 28 лет_ , - добавляет про себя Луи.  
  
\- Я, эмм... Просто прогоняю программу моего класса... - лжет Луи. Он краснеет, зная, что преподаватель поймал его. Майки. Это было его имя.  
  
\- Уверен, так и есть. Большинство преподавателей просто играют детьми 6-7 лет, но вы, мистер Томлинсон, учите их changement. Не слишком ли это для них? - дразнит с улыбкой он его. В некотором смысле Майки похож на Гарри. Тот же цвет волос. Та же самая комплекция. Не говоря уже о нахальности и обаятельности.  
  
\- Ты репетируешь "Лебединое озеро" или Питера Пэна? - спрашивает Майк, пока Луи подтягивает пуанты.  
  
\- Хм... на самом деле я работаю над чем-то новым. Мне нужен партнер для этого. В некоторых частях моего танца мне нужна будет поддержка, и если хочешь, можешь помочь мне, - предлагает Луи, замечая, что Майки уже готов.  
  
\- Да, я могу поднять тебя, - отвечает Майк и хватает Луи за талию.  
  
\- Нет, я сначала начну с chassé, ты должен поймать меня, когда я буду в воздухе, - говорит Луи, Майк кивает головой.  
  
Луи отходит к задней части комнаты, и Майк включает музыку.  
  
Он считает про себя до шестнадцати и затем начинает.  
  
Луи подбегает к Майки, вытягивает ноги и выполняет прыжок в воздух, Майк, не раздумывая, хватает его за талию. Он кладет его на пол и смотрит на Луи с любопытством.  
  
\- Почему ты ведешь себя как девушка? - спрашивает он у Луи.  
  
\- Знаешь ли ты, что в Шекспировских пьесах женщины были на самом деле мужчинами. Джульетта была на самом деле парнем, и он поцеловал Ромео, будучи парнем, - отвечает Луи, начиная растяжку ноги.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя? - спрашивает Майки. Ухмылка появляется на его лице, когда он садится рядом с Луи, чтобы порастягиваться вместе.  
  
\- Нет, просто забавный факт. Эй, сколько сейчас времени? - спрашивает Луи. Он вытягивает тело вперед, сгибается и делает поперечный шпагат, касаясь туловищем пола.  
  
\- Около четырех. Ничего себе, ты довольно гибкий. Я не умел этого делать, когда был в твоем возрасте, - говорит Майки.  
  
\- Черт, мне нужно идти, - отвечает Луи, вспоминая, что он должен встретиться с Гарри и остальными парнями около пяти. Поднимаясь, он за долю секунды одевается и хватает пуанты. Он примет душ в Ледяной Арене.  
  
\- Подожди, я, как минимум, заслужил поцелуй? - говорит ему вслед Майки. Луи оборачивается, целует Майки в щеку и уходит.

***

Когда Луи достигает Арены, он не ожидает увидеть пятнадцать высоких парней в душе и еще тридцать в раздевалке. У Гарри была тренировка по хоккею? Дерьмо, что, если Гарри здесь?  
  
Луи кладет свои вещи в шкафчик, все еще продолжая беспокоиться о Гарри. Он снимает лосины и другую одежду, обертывает полотенце вокруг себя и идет в сторону душа.  
  
Что, если Гарри увидит его? И он скажет Зейну? Зейн выбьет все дерьмо из Луи, если узнает, что Луи по-прежнему танцует.  
  
\- Луи? - британский акцент моментально въедается под кожу, сердце Луи начинает колотиться громче, чем концерт хэви-металла.  
  
 _Дежавю_ , - быстро проносится в голове. Кудрявый парень стоит там, обнаженный, под душем. Луи на миг чувствует огонь, пожар между своих бедер. Осознавая это, Луи в ту же секунду краснеет.  
  
Он никогда не замечал прежде, что Гарри действительно большой.  _Дерьмо, о чем он думает?_  
  
\- Луи, что ты здесь делаешь? - спрашивает Гарри. Он подходит к Луи и тянет его в свои объятия, на что Луи никак не реагирует.  
  
\- Гарри, прекрати, - отвечает Луи, чувствуя себя очень неловко.  
  
\- Луи, что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, что мы договорились встретиться в пять, - говорит Гарри. Он еще раз сжимает его в объятиях, тем самым раздражая Луи еще больше.  
  
\- Гарри, твой член прижат к моему полотенцу, так что советую тебе прекратить все это. Кроме того, я думаю, что твои друзья не так тебя поймут, - говорит Луи своим обычным раздраженным тоном. Он замечает, как несколько парней из его команды уже собралось у двери.  
  
Луи привык к этому. Он уверен, что они высмеивают их.   
  
\- Эй, Стайлс, это твой новый бойфренд? Его член отлично смотрится в розовых лосинах, - кричит один из парней Гарри, заставляя Луи тем самым еще больше смутиться.  
  
\- Заткнись, Прайс, он не мой бойфренд, и его член не для такого парня-натурала, как ты, - отвечает Гарри, пихая Луи в одну из незанятых душевых кабин.  
  
\- Так что ты здесь делаешь, Луи? Розовые лосины? Ты танцевал, не так ли? - спрашивает его Гарри. Он загоняет Луи в угол кабинки и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
\- Да, Стайлс, давай, расслабься в душе, - кричит ему вслед Найл, парни дружно начинают гудеть, но Гарри игнорирует их.  
  
\- Хорошо, ты меня поймал. Но разве ты можешь винить меня? Ты не можешь перестать делать то, что ты любишь, Гарри, - отвечает Луи, смотря ему прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Луи, да чтоб тебя, - он хватает его за крохотные запястья и поднимает их вверх, полотенце Луи медленно соскальзывает на пол. Луи паникует, он сразу же наклоняется, хватает его, надеясь, что Гарри не видел его нижней части. Надеясь, что он не видел его вагину.  
  
К его удаче, Гарри все свое внимание уделяет попе.  
  
Луи наклоняется, его задница практически упирается Гарри в пах. Гарри тихо стонет и отворачивается, уважая тем самым личное пространство Луи.  
  
Луи хватает полотенце и оборачивает его вокруг талии пару раз.  
  
Когда он заканчивает, Гарри осторожно тянется к его запястьям. Но Луи отстраняется.  
  
\- Луи, давай поговорим, пожалуйста? - говорит Гарри, смотря умоляющими глазами на Луи. Он снова осторожно берет его за запястье и смотрит на шрамы.  
  
\- Я не хочу, Гарри, мы можем просто забыть это? - умоляя, говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, я рядом. Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь поговорить об этом, я буду рядом. Ты должен верить мне. Но, пожалуйста, больше не делай этого, ради своей семьи... ради Зейна, перестань причинять себе вред, хорошо? - нежно говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, но я в порядке, - отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Ты не в порядке, - говорит Гарри и отпускает запястье Луи. Следующее, что делает Гарри - оставляет его и уходит.  
  


***

  
  
Через какое-то время Луи заканчивает мыться и идет обратно в раздевалку.  
  
\- Эй, Луи, не хочешь поехать с нами? Гарри за рулем, - говорит Найл, когда замечает Луи.  
  
\- О, эмм... Да звучит хорошо, - отвечает Луи. Он берет свои вещи, заходит в свободную кабинку и закрывает дверь. Он сначала надевает стринги, затем джинсы. И оранжевый свитер.  
  


***

  
  
\- Может вы, ребята, не скажете Зейну, что я занимался танцами? Потому что я действительно не знаю, чем я еще буду заниматься эти 2 месяца, - просит Луи парней, когда они все вместе садятся в машину. Они договариваются, что не скажут ничего до тех пор, пока Луи не пообещает, что не будет делать ничего рискованного, что может травмировать его еще раз. Конечно, он обещает, Луи не хочет быть парализованным.  
  


***

  
  
\- Пока тебя не было, мы с Лиамом испекли немного печенья, - говорит Зейн, вытаскивая свежую порцию из духовки.  
  
\- Надеюсь, вы в них не кончали? Пожалуйста, скажи, что у вас не было секса на кухне, и даже если вы это сделали, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты вымыл все тут, особенно руки, бог знает, где они были, мерзкие вы говнюки, - говорит Луи, его лицо кривится от отвращения при мысли, что его лучший друг трахался на полу с Лиамом.  
  
\- Луи, успокойся, мы не занимались этим с прошлой ночи, - отвечает Зейн на идиотский комментарий Луи.  
  
\- Они были сделаны с любовью, - говорит Лиам, хлопая в ладоши.  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду по-пидорски? - спрашивает Найл, откусывая кусочек овсяного печенья с изюмом.  
  
\- Нет, я имел в виду любовь, - поправляет его Лиам.  
  
Луи и Гарри берут пару печенек и идут в гостиную, чтобы начать турнир ФИФА, хотя Гарри его ненавидит. Он будет играть, потому что Луи хочет.  
  
Гарри умирает от желания спросить Луи, кто он для него. Он хочет. Но не может. Очевидно, что Луи воспринимает его как друга. Это был только 3-й день их новой, замечательной дружбы.  
  


***

  
  
Голос тренера Гарри настолько злой, что пугает Луи настолько сильно, что он становиться влажным. В смысле, это не как намочить штаны.  
  
Он только что закончил танцевать в студии, по пути домой он решает съездить посмотреть, как там Гарри. Он просто зайдет и немного понаблюдает за ним.  
  
Луи немного опаздывает, так как видит, что каток уже занят фигуристами.  
  
\- Гарри, - Луи махает рукой, ловя его внимание почти сразу. Гарри отталкивается коньками ото льда и едет навстречу к Луи.  
  
\- Эй, что ты тут делаешь? - говорит Гарри. Он подъезжает и снимает шлем. Луи смотрит на него не отрываясь. Его нос красный, как и губы, которые выгледят пухлыми и совершенными.  
  
\- О, я просто заскочил узнать, как у тебя дела, - отвечает с улыбкой Луи.   
  
\- Не хочешь покататься со мной немного? - предлагает Гарри, нежно беря Луи за запястья.  
  
\- Я, эмм, у меня нет коньков с собой, - признается он.  
  
\- Я могу достать тебе пару, какой у тебя размер? - спрашивает его Гарри, снимая перчатки.  
  
\- Подожди, нет... я... не умею кататься на коньках, - смущенно признается Луи.  
  
Гарри улыбается и с нежностью смотрит на него.  
  
\- Тогда я могу научить тебя, - отвечает Гарри.  
  


***

  
  
\- Медленно, Луи, это точно так же, как кататься на роликах, - Гарри держит Луи за руку и помогает ему встать на лед. На Луи надета пара женских коньков, так как в прокате не было его размера. Гарри в шутку говорит, что они легче, но не для Луи. Каждые пять секунд он то и делает, что падает. Гарри катится сзади Луи, обнимает его за талию, тем самым не давая упасть.  
  
\- Я говорил тебе, что я не умею кататься, - говорит Луи, спотыкаясь. Гарри улыбается и ловит его. - Ебать, как ты это делаешь каждый день? Как, как ты вообще научился кататься? - Луи останавливается, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
\- Я не знаю. Мне было 7-8 лет, когда меня впервые привели на хоккей, - отвечает Гарри, смотря Луи прямо в глаза. Он хочет поцеловать Луи. Очень сильно. Но, видимо, не судьба.  
  
После небольшой паузы Луи отталкивается от бортика и медленно начинает скользить по катку.  
  
\- Как тренировка? - тихо спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Хорошо, как твоя? - отвечает Гарри, осторожно беря Луи за маленькую руку.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Луи с интересом смотрит на руки Гарри. Большие. Очень Большие. В отличие от его собственных. Они были идеальны для мастурбации. Луи качает головой, тем самым быстро прогоняя ненужные мысли.  
  
\- Луи, как твои дела? - говорит Гарри, скользя рядом для подстраховки.  
  
\- Хорошо, я имею в виду кататься на коньках не так просто, ну, ты понимаешь, - отвечает с улыбкой Луи, но оказывается, Гарри имел в виду другое.  
  
\- Нет, я имею в виду, ты не причинял себе боль в последнее время, верно? - голос Гарри мягкий и добрый. Небольшая часть Луи говорит ему, что Гарри действительно не все равно.  
  
В этот момент, когда два парня отвлекаются, Луи неожиданно спотыкается и грандиозно падает вперед. Гарри, не ожидавший такого расклада, теряет равновесие и падает вместе с Луи.  
  
\- Гарри, о боже, мне так жаль, что с тобой, все в порядке?- говорит Луи, лежа поверх Гарри. Тот в свою очередь с интересом смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
  
\- У меня ответный вопрос, ты в порядке? Ты не ушибся? - Гарри осторожно берет Луи за руку. Луи молчит. Луи на миг теряется в головокружительных глубинах его глаз.   
  
Но не только Луи теряется. Гарри заворожен. Он тонет в голубых океанах его лазурно-бирюзового цвета глаз. Он плывет сквозь них, теряясь в море.  
  
Они оба одновременно наклоняются и застывают в нескольких дюймах от губ друг друга.   
  
\- Эй, влюбленные пташки, вставайте уже, я голоден, - кричит Найл, прерывая их. Оба парня тут же отстраняются, бормоча извинения друг другу.  
  
\- Хм.. нам, наверное, надо встать… прости меня, - бормочет Гарри, помогая Луи подняться на ноги.  
  
\- Да, и ты меня.

***

Через месяц Зейн решает устроить посиделки. Он приглашает парней, Найла и его девушку.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Гарри? - спрашивает Зейн Гарри с дьявольским выражением на лице.  
  
\- Вызов, - отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Хорошо, я приказываю тебе пойти с Луи в другую комнату и дотронутся до его члена, - Зейн смотрит на Луи и видит, что тот паникует, в то время как Гарри выглядит вполне спокойным. Гарри на самом деле напуган и, в какой-то степени, по-настоящему счастлив.  
  
\- Хорошо, давай, Луи, я быстро дотронусь пальцами до твоего цветочка и все, - шутит Гарри, но Луи не встает.  
  
\- Зейн я... Я пас, пожалуйста, может ты загадаешь что-нибудь другое? - нервно говорит Луи. Зейн видит, как капли пота образуются на его лбу.  
  
Гарри хмуро смотрит на Луи. Он не понимает, почему Луи не подпускает его к себе так близко. Гарри заметил, что в последние несколько недель Луи более закрытый, пугливый. Луи никому не позволяет прикоснуться к себе, кроме Зейна или членов его семьи. Он позволяет иногда Гарри, но не так, как Зейну. Он единственный, кого Луи называет "малышом" и целует в щеку. Гарри порой ненавидит Зейна. Он знает, что у Луи есть какой-то секрет, но не лезет к нему, позволяя тем самым сохранить его для себя.  
  
\- Ладно, я приказываю тебе поцеловать девушку Найла в губы с языком, - Зейн шевелит бровями, на что Найл громко вздыхает. Гарри выходит из оцепенения от своих мыслей и смотрит на Элли.  
  
\- Тоже самое, что кусать тортик, - говорит Гарри и наклоняется к Элли. Он медленно прижимается губами к ней и целует. Они двигаются синхронно в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем Гарри начинает доминировать в поцелуе и просовывать язык в ее рот.  
  
Найл, должно быть, очень ревнив, потому что следующее, что он делает, отпихивает Гарри от нее.  
  
\- Ладно, думаю, уже хватит, Гарри, - отвечает Найл. Он тянет свою девушку на себя и усаживает ее к себе на колени.  
  
Но Найл был не единственным, кто ревнует. Луи сидит рядом с Найлом, и этот поцелуй словно кинжал вонзается в его сердце. Он должен был быть на месте той девушки. Он должен был получить этот поцелуй.  
  
\- Гарри, ты довольно хорошо целуется, даже лучше, чем Найл, - комментирует она, от чего Найл становится красным как рак. Не раздумывая, он начинает щекотать ее.   
  
\- Ты уверена? - спрашивает Найл ее, приподнимая бровь.  
  
\- Нет, но ты же любишь меня, - хихикая, отвечает она.  
  
\- Хорошо, Гарри, твоя очередь, - говорит Зейн.  
  
\- Да, Лиам, правда или вызов? - спрашивает Гарри, садясь рядом с Зейном.  
  
\- Правда, - нервно отвечает Лиам.  
  
\- Кто сверху, а кто снизу, когда ты и Зейн занимаетесь сексом? - улыбаясь, спрашивает Гарри. Найл начинает громко смеяться.  
  
\- Я снизу, - шепчет Лиам, но достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали.  
  
\- Лиам, твоя очередь, - смущенно говорит Зейн.  
  
\- Хорошо, Луи, правда или вызов? - спрашивает Лиам, и Зейн вздрагивает немного, потому что если Луи будет умнее, он выберет вызов, не правду. Зейн не хочет, чтобы кто-то заставлял его говорить то, чего он не хочет. Он ненавидит, когда Луи лжет, но у него нет другого выбора.  
  
\- Вызов, - отвечает Луи. Зейн выдыхает, в то время как Луи настроен решительно.  
  
\- Поцелуй Найла.  
  
Луи смотрит на него секунду, как бы проверяя, насколько серьёзны его намерения. Казалось, он смертельно серьезен. Он кивает головой и наклоняется к Найлу.  
  
\- Разве ты не должен был выбрать кого-то другого, Лиам? Я имею в виду, я просто поцеловал девушку, а ты заставляешь Луи сделать это с парнем? - сердито говорит Гарри.   
  
\- Нет, это мой выбор, и Луи это сделает, - отвечает Лиам. Он знает, что у Гарри плохое настроение, и он также знает, когда Гарри ревнует.   
  
Луи наклоняется, сладко целует Найла в губы и отстраняется. Лиам замечает, что Гарри смотрит на Луи всю игру. Всю ночь. Он видит нежность в его глазах, любовь, и он любит эту сторону Гарри. Это сторона, которую он обычно никогда не показывает. Никому.  
  


***

  
  
\- Когда Луи поцеловал тебя, ты... что ты почувствовал? - спрашивает неделю спустя Гарри Найла. Он видит Луи пару раз в течение недели, но не так часто, как привык.  
  
Это было сразу после тренировки, Найл и Гарри решают, что не плохо бы поехать куда-нибудь развееться.  
  
\- Было приятно, я думаю. Его губы были действительно хороши. Мягкие и теплые, но ты же знаешь, я не очень люблю мальчиков, так что... ты должен пригласить его на свидание. Ты на него постоянно смотришь, я заметил. Плюс, вы каждый день вместе в течение последних трех месяцев. Ты ему действительно тоже нравишься, - говорит Найл. Гарри крепко держит руль и смотрит на него с недоверием.  
  
\- Я хочу, правда. Но, похоже, я ему не нравлюсь, - грустно отвечает Гарри, останавливаясь на красный свет.  
  
\- Ты шутишь? Он смотрит на тебя так, словно хочет сорвать с тебя одежду и трахнуть тебя, - говорит Найл, смотря в окно и наблюдая за тем, как капли дождя стучат по стеклу.  
  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - отвечает Гарри и поворачивает налево. Неожиданно у него начинает звонить телефон.  
  
\- Не мог бы ты помочь мне? - просит Гарри, зная, что незаконно разговаривать по телефону во время вождения.  
  
\- Алло? Луи, Луи, успокойся. Хорошо, я передаю трубку Гарри, - взволнованно говорит Найл.   
  
\- Гарри, останови машину, Луи действительно нуждается в тебе, - лицо Найла выглядело откровенно испуганным. Гарри съезжает на обочину и хватает телефон.  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Гарри-и, - Луи плачет.  
  
\- Эй, эй, что случилось? - спрашивает его Гарри. Тот, кто сделал это с Луи, заплатит.  
  
\- Гарри, ты нужен мне, пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда... пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - умоляет Луи, всхлипывая.  
  
\- Хорошо Луи, мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, что с тобой все в порядке.  
  
\- Я порядке, ты можешь пожалуйста забрать меня из того бара, где мы были в прошлый раз?  
  
\- Хорошо, Луи, прошу тебя, успокойся для меня, малыш, я буду там, как только смогу, - тихо говорит в трубку Гарри. Он даже ни на секунду не задумается, что называет Луи "малышом" впервые. Все, о чем сейчас думает Гарри - кто-то причинил боль Луи, и он нуждается в его помощи.  
  


***

  
  
Луи отползает от Майки и сплевывает кровь на землю.  
  
\- Не хочешь пойти выпить? - предлагает Майки Луи.  
  
\- Иди нахуй.   
  
Майки не кажется ему насильником сначала, ведь он такой милый с ним.  
  


***

  
  
Это происходит очень быстро. И вот как это случается.  
  
Луи и Майки вместе отправляются в гей-бар.  
  
Майк заказывает несколько напитков, в то время как Луи предпочитает обычный имбирный эль.  
  
Видимо, пьяный Майки хочет большего от Луи, потому следующее, что Луи помнит - Майк тащит его в переулок.  
  
Он целует Луи, но Луи мычит в знак протеста.  
  
Майки хватает Луи за промежность и понимает, что там ничего нет.  
  
Он кричит на Луи, и Луи рассказывает ему правду в надежде, что он поймет.  
  
Но он не понимает и избивает Луи, а после оставляет его в переулке.  
  
Луи приходит в сознание и звонит Гарри.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Гарри и Найл подъезжают к клубу, Гарри просит Найла поменяться с ним местами. Выбегая, он бежит искать Луи.  
  
Луи стоит у входа. Он выглядит ужасно.  
  
Пару синяков украшают его лицо, так же разбита губа, кровь медленно капает на подбородок.  
  
\- Луи! - кричит Гарри и бежит к нему на встречу.  
  
Первое, что делает Гарри, это крепко обнимает парня. Он подносит большой палец и вытерает слезы с лица Луи. Затем крепко целует его в лоб, параллельно шепча милые глупости ему на ухо.  
  
От этой нежности Луи начинает рыдать еще сильнее, утыкаясь лицом в футболку Гарри.  
  
\- Эй, я держу тебя, все хорошо, все будет хорошо, - заверяет его Гарри. Он берет его под коленки и несет к машине, позволяя спрятать лицо в изгиб его шеи.  
  
\- Луи, ты в порядке? - спрашивает Найл, как только Гарри открывает дверь пассажирского сиденья. Гарри осторожно кладет Луи на сиденье и пристегивает его ремнем безопасности. Он кричит Найлу "езжай к дому Луи" и закрывает дверь. Наконец, он садится рядом с Луи и пристегивает себя. Гарри держит Луи за руку всю дорогу.  
  
\- Подожди, нет, Зейн сегодня дома. Мы можем поехать в другое место? - шепчет Луи, и Гарри кивает головой, соглашаясь.  
  
\- Найл, езжай ко мне, - говорит Гарри, вытирая несколько слезинок с лица Луи.

 

***

Найл решает оставить их одних, поэтому он сразу же уезжает домой. Гарри закутывает Луи в пушистое одеяло и аккуратно дает ему кружку с чаем.

\- Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось? - спрашивает Гарри, садясь рядом с Луи, давая ему некоторое пространство. Но Луи не любит пространство, поэтому он подвигается ближе и кладет голову на плечо Гарри.  
  
\- Я пошел в клуб с... - Луи кашляет и затем икает. От этого глаза Гарри становятся шире, он понимает кого имеет в виду Луи.  
  
\- С этим парнем по имени Майки. Он, он 28-летний танцор и он помогал мне с танцем, - Луи останавливается на секунду, чтобы перевести дыхание, так как ему очень тяжело дышать.  
  
\- Мы решили пойти и выпить где-нибудь вместе, чтобы отпраздновать то, что было нами достигнуто, но он поцеловал меня, и-и он, он выяснил мой, мой секрет, и он, он избил меня и оставил меня в переулке, и когда я очнулся, я позвонил Зейну, но он не взял трубку, поэтому я позвонил тебе, - бормочет Луи и икает снова.  
  
\- Луи, какой секрет? - спрашивает Гарри, но Луи не в настроении рассказывать.  
  
\- Я, я не хочу говорить его тебе... или еще кому-то. Мне очень жаль, Гарри, просто мне было так больно много раз, и я не хочу рисковать снова. Я-я.. мне о-очень жаль, - Луи начинает рыдать еще сильнее, и Гарри просто крепко обнимает его в ответ. Он целует его лоб, шепча "все хорошо" и "ты в порядке" снова и снова.  
  
\- Я пойду, приготовлю нам чай, а ты пока можешь выбрать кино, - предлагает Гарри, и Луи думает, что это действительно хорошая идея, поэтому он соглашается.  
  
До самого утра они смотрят "Шестнадцать свечей" Джона Хьюза.

***

Через неделю у Луи день рождения, и Зейн решает устроить в честь этого вечеринку. Вечеринку-сюрприз. Он даже уже заказывает немного мужского стриптиза для него.  
  
Зейн делится этой замечательной идеей с парнями. Все соглашаются, кроме Гарри. Он сразу заявляет, что ему не нравится идея мужского стриптиза.  
  
\- Если у Луи будет секс на день рождения, - говорит Зейн. - То я сразу же отзову стриптизеров.   
  
Он сказал это специально. Для Гарри. Ведь он хочет, чтобы Гарри, наконец, сделал шаг, хоть какой-нибудь.  
  


***

  
  
Сегодня день рождения Луи. Он уезжает в студию на весь день, чтобы попрактиковаться с труппой. Наконец-то. Шесть месяцев реабилитации закончились, и Луи на самом деле счастлив, что теперь может официально танцевать.  
  
Около восьми вечера Луи подъезжает к дому. Сначала тихо. Но потом Луи включает свет и...  
  
\- Сюрприз! - кричит толпа, выпрыгивая из своего укрытия.  
  
Луи улыбается. Здесь достаточно много народу, друзья с его работы, из труппы. Около тридцати или, может, больше людей в комнате подходят к нему, обнимают и поздравляют. Но Луи лишь смотрит на одного человека, особенного для него...  
  
Луи украдкой смотрит на кудрявого парня, который одет в темно-синюю рубашку с белыми сердечками, узкие брюки и сапоги. И он идет к нему.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Гарри, держа в руках два коктейля:  
  
\- С днем рождения. Я предполагаю, что это будет твой первый коктейль, - говорит Гарри, передавая Луи коктейль.   
  
Луи застенчиво кивает и благодарит его за угощение.  
  


***

  
  
Уже полночь, и Луи по-прежнему танцует. Он думает, что уже слишком много выпил. Может быть, четыре или шесть коктейлей. Кто знает, но он очень пьян. Он танцует с одним горячим двоюродным братом Зейна, и этот парень - он не может вспомнить его имя - начинает активно тереться об Луи.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за Луи издалека. И ему это определенно не нравится. Он делает глоток своего седьмого по счету коктейля и опять смотрит Луи. Гарри надеется, что Луи подойдет к нему и скажет что-нибудь, может даже поцелует его. Он очень хочет поцеловать его.  
  


***

  
  
Луи, будучи пьяным, решает найти Зейна. Но по пути он замечает Гарри, который сидит на диване. Гарри тот, с кем он хочет быть. С Гарри, который великолепный во всем. С Гарри, который никогда не заставляет его говорить правду. С Гарри, который, вероятно, очень пьян и при этом выглядит очень мило, очень.  
  
Гарри думает, что он спит, когда Луи идет к нему.  
  
Гарри думает, что спит, когда Луи садится к нему на колени и начинает играть с его воротником.  
  
Но это реальность. И он решает принять ее, потому что Луи Twinklinson сидит у него на коленях, медленно потираясь об него.  
  
\- Приве-е-е-е-е-е-т, - невнятно хихикая, говорит Луи. Он кладет свою руку на плечо Гарри и медленно начинает водить по нему пальчиком.  
  
\- Привет, - отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Хазз, ты-ы-ы сегодня так черто-о-овски горя-я-яч, - тянет Луи, наклоняясь ближе к Гарри. Его лицо находится всего лишь в дюйме от лица Гарри. Луи трется своей промежность об него, вызывая тем самым у того возбуждение. Он кладет руки на бедра Луи.  
  
\- Луи, что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Гарри, но замолкает, когда Луи хватает его за воротник и целует. Глаза Гарри расширяются от неожиданности. Он нервничает, так как ему мало поцелуя. Он чувствует мягкость и сладость губ Луи. Их губы идеально подходят друг другу, как будто они созданы друг для друга. Его рука медленно скользит вверх под футболку Луи и щипает его за сосок, вторая осторожно ложится на его затылок и углубляет поцелуй. Гарри слышит, как Луи легонько стонет, тем самым распаляя его еще больше. Он скользит языком по нижней губе Луи, как бы прощупывая почву. Луи послушно открывает рот, и Гарри действует. Он еще раз щипает Луи за сосок, вырывая тихий всхлип из парня.  
  
Отстраняясь, чтобы перевести дыхание, Луи смотрит на Гарри, и, черт, его взгляд наполнен страстью.  _Ох._  Он очень нужен Луи. Он хочет Гарри с того самого момента, как тот положил глаз на него.  
  
\- В мою комнату, немедленно, - со стоном говорит Луи, хватая Гарри за руку.  
  


***

  
  
Дверь захлопывается, и Луи запирает дверь.  
  
По пути к кровати Луи начинает расстегивать рубашку Гарри. Расстегнув последнюю пуговку, Луи опускается на колени. У Гарри восхитительное тело. Луи медленно расстегивает пуговку джинс и аккуратно тянет их вниз вместе с трусами. Член Гарри освобождается от плена и шлепается о живот. Пользуясь моментом, Луи жадно начинает любоваться великолепным телом парня. Лунный свет мягко льется через жалюзи, освещая Гарри во всей красе. Он абсолютно потрясающий. Россыпь татуировок гармонично украшают его тело. Две изумительной красоты ласточки набиты на его ключицах. Также несколько татуировок есть на руке.  
  
И его член. Одним словом можно описать его. Огромный.  
  
\- Боже, ты великолепен, - стонет Луи, беря член Гарри в руку. Он осторожно проводит пальчиком по всей длине и целует. Облизав головку, Луи со всей присущей ему нежностью вбирает член Гарри в рот. Обволакивая своими губами член парня, Луи начинает опускать голову вверх и вниз. Затем он втягивает щеки, тем самым создавая иллюзию плотного, теплого и влажного жара вокруг члена.  
  
\- О, боже, Лу, - стонет Гарри, хватая Луи за каштановые волосы. Он вцепляется ему в волосы и слегка тянет их на себя. Луи дразня облизывает его головку и затем снова заглатывает член до конца.  
  
Гарри тянет Луи за волосы и раздвигает бедра, чтобы Луи было удобнее. Он замечает, что по щекам Луи начинают скатываться слезы, и Гарри незамедлительно останавливается, поднимая лицо младшего мальчика наверх.   
  
\- Лу, прости, ты в порядке? - спрашивает Гарри с беспокойством в глазах. Луи кивает и наклоняется к его паху, но Гарри останавливает его. Он тянет Луи на себя и оставляет мягкий поцелуй на его губах.  
  
\- Сними это, - соблазнительно шепчет Гарри в ухо Луи. Играя с резинкой штанов Луи, Гарри нежно целует его в шею, затем медленно опускается вниз к его ключицам. Он игриво лижет их и затем впивается в них зубами до тех пор, пока не появляется засос.  
  
Луи такая ситуация знакома. Он здесь. И ему будет больно. Но он отдает свое сердце Гарри. Он просто хочет быть с ним.  
  
Еле дыша, Луи расстегивает молнию на брюках. Он тянет их немного вниз, но потом замечает, что Гарри взглядом ищет смазку и презерватив.  
  
\- Нижний ящик, - отвечает Луи. Спустя секунду, Гарри проворно вытаскивает бутылку и пакетик. Когда Гарри поворачивается к Луи, он замечает, что Луи склонился над краем постели, выпячивая задницу в воздухе. Гарри улыбается, видя, что на Луи одеты красные кружевные трусики с сердечками.  
  
\- Это что, стринги? - возбужденно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Да, тебе н-не нравится? - тихо задает вопрос Луи, боясь следующего ответа Гарри.  
  
\- Нет, черт, это так охуенно горячо, - отвечает Гарри, кладя руки на задницу Луи, разминая кожу. Луи чувствует влажность, когда Гарри говорит это. Гарри, по крайней мере, в восторге от того, что Луи носит женские трусики.  
  
Кудрявый нежно целует обе половинки задницы Луи и покрывает пальцы смазкой. Сдвинув тонкий слой ткани в сторону, он аккуратно вводит в розовую дырочку указательный палец. Гарри не обращает внимание на тот факт, что у Луи не было яиц под его отверстием, или на то, что у него была вагина. Его пьяный разум на данный момент сосредоточен только на дырочке Луи. Когда Гарри проталкивает палец чуть-чуть вперед, он чувствует необычайную узость, но он даже не рассматривает вариант, что Луи девственник. Гарри продолжает всовывать свой палец внутрь и наружу, наслаждаясь всхлипами, который издает маленький ротик Луи. Гарри медленно добавляет второй палец и разводит их внутри.  
  
\- Ты хотел бы, чтобы я добавил третий палец?- спрашивает Гарри у Луи, и тот отвечает ему громким стоном, выгибаясь дугой.  
  
Гарри вытаскивает пальцы и добавляет третий. Он всовывает их несколько раз, прежде чем находит простату Луи, на что тот громко кричит его имя, зарываясь головой глубже в простыни.  
  
\- Лу, думаешь, ты готов? – терпеливо спрашивает Гарри. Он хочет знать, что Луи подготовлен достаточно.  
  
\- Да, Хазз, пожалуйста. Мне нужно, чтобы ты наполнил меня, пожалуйста, возьми меня, - просит Луи, тихо всхлипывая. Гарри надевает презерватив, покрывает его немного смазкой и затем медленно входит. Он пару секунд ждет, пока Луи привыкнет. Луи слабо шевелит бедрами, давая тем самым зеленый свет.  
  
Гарри начинает медленно двигаться, но спустя пару секунд темп постепенно ускоряется. Он хватает Луи на бедра и начинает оставлять мягкие поцелуи на его шее и плечах, тем самым помогая ему расслабиться.   
  
\- Ты бесподобен, Лу, - мурлычет Гарри на ухо Луи, мягко целуя парня в щеки.  
  
\- Б-быстрее, Хазза, - невнятно шепчет Луи, оттопыривая задницу вверх. Гарри одним рывком высовывает член и потом резко вводит его обратно в плотный влажный жар дырочки Луи. Невинные хныканья превращаются в провокационные стоны, и Гарри меняет угол, попадая прямо по простате Луи.  
  
\- Ах, Хазз, - скулит Луи. Он чувствует, как узел удовольствия в его животе начинает медленно развязываться. Бусинки пота медленно скользят по его лбу.  
  
\- Ох, Лу, ты чувствуешь, как хорошо нам? - Гарри издает громкий стон, когда чувствует, как Луи начинает сжиматься вокруг него. Он так близок.  
  
\- Гарри, я-я близко, пожалуйста, - умоляет Луи, начиная насаживаться на член сильнее. И это именно то, чего Гарри так ждал. Он задевает простату Луи, и они вместе, в один голос, кончают. Тяжело дыша, он выскальзывает из Луи, падая рядом с ним.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Луи? - спрашивает Гарри, протягивает парня ближе к себе. Луи смотрит на него и видит, как яркие звезды мерцают на потолке.  
  
\- Это лучшее, что случалось со мной, - честно отвечает он, и Гарри улыбается, потому что он чувствует то же самое.  
  
\- Давай спать, - говорит Гарри, обнимая Луи за талию.  _Это лучшая ночь в его жизни._

***

Солнце достигает максимума, яркие лучики солнца пробиваются через белые жалюзи и падают мягкими линиями на лицо Луи. Его глаза медленно открываются, и с громким стуком в голове он вспоминает о том, что произошло накануне вечером. Луи панически вскакивает с постели и садится прямо.  
  
 _Гарри знает. Он знает его секрет._  
  
И, к его разочарованию, рядом с ним оказывается пустое место, что некогда занимал высокий долговязый кудрявый парень.  
  
Луи думает, что Гарри, по крайней мере, останется и поговорит с ним об этом, но этого не происходит. Луи на миг задумывается, они по-прежнему будут друзьями после того, что произошло? Друзьями с привилегиями? Нет, это было на одну ночь, больше ничего.  
  
Очень скоро запах бекона и яиц заполняют комнату аппетитным запахом, и Луи недоверчиво сопит. Кто это делает? Его сосед напротив? Как будто в ответ на его вопросы о запахе и мальчике с зелеными глазами, в дверном проеме появляется гигантская фигура, которая принадлежит никому иному как печально известному Гарри Стайлсу.  
  
\- Утро, Лу, я приготовил завтрак, - говорит Гарри глубоким голосом; он проходит в комнату и аккуратно садится рядом с Луи.  
  
\- Что случилось? - спрашивает Стайлс озабоченным тоном.  
  
\- Что... что ты помнишь из прошлой ночи? - бормочет Луи дрожащим голосом.  
  
\- Хм... Разве ты не помнишь? - Гарри нахмурил брови.  
  
\- Да-да, я помню, я просто хочу знать, что  _ты_  помнишь, - говорит Луи. Знакомая нервная дрожь пробегает по всему телу. Он чувствовал ее, когда ему поставили диагноз "анорексия". Он чувствовал ее, когда очень сильно волновался, волновался до такой степени, что пальчики на ногах сжимались от волнения.  _Хватит._  
  
\- Эм... мы сделали  _это_...и  _это_  было лучшим, что у меня когда-либо было, - отвечает Гарри, слегка улыбаясь в ответ. Он наклоняется, чтобы прощупать почву и посмотреть, как далеко он может продвинуться с Луи. Оставив небольшой поцелуй на его губах, он быстро отстраняется, ожидая реакции.  
  
Луи зажмуривается на мгновение, позволяя губам соприкоснуться, но лишь на несколько секунд, одно мгновение. Он любит это ощущение - когда губы Гарри встречаются с его. Это так сладко, как будто стая маленьких бабочек за сотую долю секунды касаются своими крошечными крылышками его губ.  
  
\- А... что-нибудь еще? - заикаясь, спрашивает Томмо; он чувствует себя потерянным, но все равно находит в себе силы и открывает глаза еще раз.  
  
\- Было что-то важное, что я должен был запомнить? Если ты стыдишься трусиков, я клянусь, это было очень горячо, - оправдываясь, говорит Гарри, замечая, как щечки Луи моментально окрашиваются в нежно-розовый цвет.  
  
\- Н-нет, ничего важного. Я просто чувствую себя немного, хм... - начинает Луи, но он не знает, как завершить разговор, не говоря того факта, что он гермафродит. - Эм, это... это был мой первый раз, - спустя минуту, тихо говорит Луи. Он был практически шлюхой Гарри накануне вечером. В отчаянии, он надеялся, что это будет просто поцелуй, и он хотел, но алкоголь замутил ему разум. И он связался с Гарри, черт, не может быть такого, чтобы Гарри забыл, что у Луи вагина вместо члена.  
  
\- Я... мне так жаль Луи, я... я чувствую себя ужасно. Я забрал твою девственность, даже не спрашивая, было ли это нормально для тебя или нет, и я даже не сделал это особенным для тебя. Первый раз должен быть с тем, кого ты любишь, а не с каким-то пьяным идиотом. Ты же знаешь, я не специально и-  
  
У Гарри есть очень плохая привычка бессвязно говорить, поэтому Луи наклоняется и нежно целует его. На удивление, Гарри отвечает на поцелуй. Пальчики Луи совсем невесомо касаются лица Гарри, и тот, не раздумывая, хватает Луи за талию и аккуратно подминает его под себя.  
  
Но их поцелуй прерывается, когда неожиданно белокурая голова девушки появляется в проеме двери. Она тихо кашляет, тем самым привлекая внимание двух целующихся парней.  
  
Луи отстраняется от Гарри и немедленно чувствует, как знакомые ему мурашки страха пробегают по оголенной спине.  
  
\- Л-Лотти? Что ты здесь делаешь? - шокировано спрашивает Луи, так как не ожидал увидеть свою младшую сестренку здесь. Он думал, что она, его мать и остальные сестры будут ждать его в Донкастере для празднования его Дня Рождения.  
  
\- Ах да, я забыл тебе сказать: твои сестры здесь. Они постучали утром в дверь и разбудили меня. Хм... Фелисите, Дейзи и Фиби... вроде всех назвал. Так что пойдем завтракать, - говорит смущенно Гарри, бросая короткие взгляды в сторону Лотти.  
  
\- Вы двое вместе? Вы встречаетесь, черт возьми? Этим утром Гарри сказал мне, что он твой друг, но друзья так не целуются, - возмущенно выпаливает Лотти.   
  
Луи может сказать, что Лотти немного влюблена в Гарри. Ну, а кто устоит? Гарри милый и очень привлекательный молодой человек.  
  
\- Ну, привет и тебе, Лотти...  
  
\- Так вы вроде друзей с привилегиями или что? Или у вас тайные любовные отношения? - она продолжает сыпать вопросы, ставя тем самым мальчиков в неудобное положение, потому что на вопросы, которые она задает, у них нет ни одного ответа.  
  
\- Он, эм... мой особенный друг, - отвечает Луи, смотря на Гарри извиняющимся взглядом. Он не хочет отрицать их особые отношения, но он также не знает, кто они друг другу.  
  
\- Ну ладно, я оставлю вас. С Днем Рождения, Boobear, - говорит Лотти, добавляя любимое прозвище мамы. Она покидает комнату, не сказав ни слова, оставив тем самым двух парней снова наедине.  
  
\- Boobear, да? Ну, Boobear, я собираюсь пойти поставить Диснеевский фильм для твоих сестер, а ты пока оденься и иди завтракать. Звучит отлично, не так ли? - предлагает Гарри, слегка улыбаясь Луи, который просто кивает головой в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
Как только Луи спускается вниз, Гарри не раздумывая дает ему таблетку аспирина и ставит перед ним завтрак.  
  
Гарри сделал завтрак, в которых слишком много калорий, и Луи просто не сможет съесть все это. На тарелке лежат два яйца, два кусочка белого хлеба, три полоски бекона, разрезанный на четыре части апельсин, несколько ягод, картофельные оладьи со специями и в конце дополняет все это гигантская кружка кофе.  
  
Луи не может съесть все это. Может быть четверть, но он не хочет расстраивать Гарри, так как тот приложил столько сил, чтобы сделать для него такой красивый завтрак.  
  
Луи без интереса начинает ковыряться в еде и в итоге съедает пару ломтиков картофеля. Гарри практически уже заканчивает есть завтрак, состоящий из такого же набора продуктов.  
  
\- Я не могу это сделать, - бормочет про себя Луи, разрезая ножом оладьи на четыре части.  
  
\- Луи, что случилось? Ты не голоден? - спрашивает Гарри с беспокойством на лице.  
  
Луи ненавидит это. Он ненавидит, что не может быть нормальным как Гарри. Уже почти прошел год с тех пор, как Луи начал поправляться. Но он по-прежнему испытывает трудности в еде, как и месяц назад. Он ест определенную еду, считая при этом каждую калорию; даже фрукты, в которых не больше 5 калорий, заставляют его чувствовать себя толстым, жирным.  
  
\- Он не может съесть все то, что ты приготовил для него, - объясняет Фелисите Гарри, ставя свою тарелку в раковину.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду под своими словами? Ему нужна еда для энергии и все такое. Я думал, что положил небольшую порцию для Лу, - говорит Гарри, обеспокоенный взгляд присутствует на его лице. Он кладет руку на талию Луи, тем самым заверяя его, что он понятия не имел о его проблеме.  
  
\- Луи, я думаю, тебе следует объяснить своему парню, в чем дело, вместо того, чтобы ждать, когда он сам догадается, - строго говорит Фелисите. Но она не просто имеет в виду расстройство пищевого поведения. Она имеет в виду секрет, его маленький секрет. Но Луи не может. Не сейчас. Он просто не может сбросить эту бомбу на Гарри.  
  
\- Луи, о чем она говорит? - тихо спрашивает Гарри. Он смотрит на него с понимающей улыбкой, и Луи знает, что он его не ненавидит. Хоть ему и нравится то, как Гарри заботится о нем, и в то же время он не хочет, чтобы это перерастало в регулярность. Не сейчас. Неужели Гарри по-настоящему заботится о нем?  
  
\- Я, эм... я сломал спину не потому, что я был не готов или не в состоянии выполнить то упражнение. Я сломал ее из-за недоедания. Мой организм страдал от недостатка питательных веществ, особенно кальция, вследствие этого у меня случилось пищевое расстройство... эм, я заболел анорек... - Луи останавливается и с опаской смотрит на лицо Гарри.   
  
\- Анорексией, - заканчивает свой рассказ Луи тихим голосом.  
  
\- Луи, мне так жаль, я не знал, что тебе нельзя есть все подряд. Я эм... я могу просто выбросить еду, которую ты еще недоел, - предлагает Гарри. Луи криво улыбается, потому что парень на самом деле предлагает ему просто выбросить еду, все те питательные компоненты, которых так не хватает его организму.  
  
\- Нет, не надо, - Луи качает головой и видит, что Гарри берет его тарелку и идет к мусорному ведру. - Все нормально, Гарри, не надо извиняться, ты не знал... - черт, он чувствует себя маленьким в очередной раз. Гарри возвращается и сжимает его руку.   
  
\- Хм... так ты будешь доедать? - спрашивает Гарри Луи, смотря с аппетитом на тарелку с едой. Махая головой и отвечая “нет”, Луи не раздумывая хватает вилку и накалывает на нее бекон. Он поднимает руку и проворно кладет ломтик свиного мяса в рот Гарри.   
  


***

  
  
Гарри не задает вопросов до конца вечера. Они с Луи сидят на диване и обнимаются, в то время как младшие сестренки Луи смотрят фильм.  
  
Он хочет задать так много вопросов Луи.   
  
Почему у Луи столько панических атак? Почему Луи не получает помощи? Почему Луи режет себя? Почему Луи, красивый и удивительный Луи, калечит и убивает себя?   
  
Гарри не желает такой жизни Луи. Ведь тот почти никогда не открывается дня него, держит все в себе. Стоит ему только взглянуть в его глаза, он сразу же видит, как тот скрывает грусть за улыбкой. Когда Гарри видит эти голубые глазки, он крепко обнимает Луи, пытаясь таким способом спасти его от разрушения. Ему хочется исправить все это. Он держит хрупкого парня в руках весь день, как будто он самый ценный и самый дорогой бриллиант для него. Редкий экземпляр с такой деликатностью и редкой особенностью. Так и есть. Луи редкий, нежный, красивый, и самая душераздирающая часть в нем то, что он грустит. Ибо кто знает, почему ему так грустно, но Гарри все-таки пытается выяснить это. Просто ему не хватает мужества задать волнующий вопрос, но он все равно попытается сделать его счастливым.  
  
\- Лу? - бормочет Гарри на ухо Луи, сжимая руки на его талии немножко крепче.  
  
\- Да, Хаз? - отвечает Луи, утыкаясь щечками в ключицы такого родного ему парня.  
  
\- Когда ты хочешь пойти на свидание? - шепчет Гарри. Он видит, как Луи отворачивается и краснеет, в то время как его рот изгибается в легкой улыбке.  
  
\- Эм... я... эм... я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Хаз, - отвечает Луи. Он в растерянности, что этот красивый мальчик все еще спрашивает его об этом.   
  
Свидание, которое он обещал ему месяц назад. Луи знает, что он не должен делать этого, но его сердце и мозг хотят разные вещи.  
  
\- Почему? - бормочет Гарри, рисуя одной рукой круги на бедрах Луи, тем самым смущая его еще больше.  
  
\- Эм... я... я просто считаю, что лучше остаться друзьями, чем бойфрендами, потому что если что-то произойдет в наших отношениях когда мы расстанемся, я не хочу терять тебя как друга, - тихонько бормочет Луи, но достаточно громко для Гарри, чтобы тот его услышал.   
  
\- А что, если у нас все получится? - он напряженно смотрит на темноволосого мальчика, который смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону.   
  
 _«Что, если у нас все получится?»_  - его слова сводят Луи с ума. Он не склоняется, что слова "что, если" помогут им. Обычно слова "что, если" подкреплены негативом. Но Гарри использовал эти слова в позитивном ключе, и действительно, зачем ему это говорить, если он не это имеет в виду? Луи никогда не встречал кого-то более настойчивого, чем Гарри.  
  
\- Что говорит тебе твое сердце? Забудь о том, что ты думаешь, но что говорит твое сердце? - спрашивает нежно Гарри, успокаивающе поглаживая рукой спину Луи.   
  
Луи пронзительно смотрит в глаза Гарри, поражаясь их красоте. Парень. Этот парень просит у него шанса пойти с ним на свидание. Может быть, даже шанс заполучить его сердце. Он всегда так боялся обжечься, они с Гарри практически были лучшими друзьями последние несколько месяцев. И одну вещь Луи усвоил - он не должен испытывать страх, когда дело доходит до Гарри.  _Никогда._  
  
\- Оно говорит... я должен это сделать, - отвечает Луи, опуская глаза вниз.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, это правильно? Ты действительно хочешь этого? - тихо спрашивает Гарри, медленно переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает Луи, широко улыбаясь. Глаза Гарри наполняются нежностью, он наклоняется для поцелуя. Поцелуя, который нужен им как воздух.  
  
 _Луи всегда жил во страхе и боли. Это шанс начать все сначала, новую жизнь._  
  
\- Эй, никаких поцелуйчиков, тут вообще-то дети, - говорит Физи, глядя на старших мальчиков с упреком, на что те только смущаются и хихикают в ответ.

***

Их первое свидание проходит отлично. Гарри ведет Луи в парк на прогулку, а потом в хороший ресторан. Как и обещает.  
  


***

  
  
Первый поцелуй Луи и Гарри происходит в Новый год. Это глубокий и осмысленный поцелуй, наполненный страстью и любовью.  
  


***

  
  
Луи так занят с труппой, что не замечает, как наступает ночь. Большинство ночей и дней Луи начинает проводить здесь, в классе, заканчивая работу над своим сольным танцем. Остается одна неделя до его выступления, и потом они с Гарри отправятся в Россию.  
  
Это будет их первая годовщина, 25 января, и спустя неделю они будут вынуждены уехать в Россию на Олимпийские игры. Гарри ненароком спрашивает Луи, хотел бы тот поехать с ним, на что Луи краснеет и отвечает: "Да".  
  
Это еще одна ночь практики Луи, усталый Гарри сидит в углу комнаты и из последних сил держится, чтобы не заснуть.  
  
\- Малыш, проверь свой Твиттер, я отправил кое-что, - говорит Гарри, смотря на то, как Луи оттачивает движения снова и снова. Он получил ведущую роль в концерте, и Гарри не может не гордиться им. Луи, который никогда не сдается. Даже когда он сломался, он сумел забраться на вершину снова.  
  
Вздыхая, Луи останавливает музыку и раздраженно смотрит на Гарри.  
  
\- Какой смысл моих тренировок, если ты отвлекаешь меня каждые пять минут? - Луи хмурится, но все же тянется к своему телефону и открывает ленту Твиттера.  
  
Просматривая пару сообщений, он замечает, что Гарри разместил на своей страничке видео танца Луи.  
  
\- Хазз! Ты не можешь просто взять и публиковать что-то вроде этого! Особенно когда на мне надеты шорты из спандекса! - возмущается Луи. 50% его личности это нравится, остальные 50% краснеют от смущения из-за того, что сделал Гарри.  
  
\- Более 230 000 человек сохранили это себе, и 180 000 сделали ретвит; Гарри Стайлс, ты понимаешь, я ношу шорты из спандекса!? - уже кричит Луи, он зол на то, что обречен. Сейчас весь мир лицезреет его задницу. Прекрасно.  
  
\- Ну и что? - говорит Гарри, он встает и идет к Луи, оборачивая руки вокруг тонкой талии любимого парня. - Твоя задница выглядит потрясающе в них, я надеюсь, все знают, как мне везет, что я встречаюсь с таким замечательным парнем, как ты. У тебя прекрасная попка, - делает комплимент Гарри, нежно щипая второго парня за задницу. Луи тихо хихикает, и Гарри наклоняется, целуя его в шею.  
  
Вот тут и возникает проблема.  
  
Луи чувствует, что Гарри сильно возбужден.  
  
Особенно сейчас он может чувствовать его напряженную выпуклость сквозь тонкие шортики из спандекса. Его зрачки расширяются, тонкий слой похоти покрывает пеленой его прекрасные изумрудные глаза. И поцелуи, которые Гарри оставляет на его коже, маленькими иголочками впиваются в кожу. Большие руки Гарри медленно скользят по туловищу вниз и начинают массировать задницу Луи. Его руки бродят до тех пор, пока не находят контур стринг Луи.  
  
\- Блядь, Лу, ты всегда носишь женское белье? - спрашивает Гарри своего бойфренда, когда отстраняется. Луи позорно кивает головой. Он все еще не рассказал Гарри, почему он никогда не раздевается догола перед ним. Он боится отказа. Не говоря уже о том, что Гарри - хоккеист, который выбивает дерьмо из людей за деньги. Если он злится, он становится уродливым и страшным, и Луи действительно не хочет лежать на холодной земле с разбитым носом, несколькими сломанными ребрами и разбитым сердцем. Он уже проходил через это. 99% его чувств говорят ему, что Гарри не такой, но всегда есть 1%, который говорит ему, что так и будет.  
  
Он должен отдохнуть. Это только их первый месяц, Гарри понимающе относится к Луи и не задает вопросов, почему тот никогда не раздевается перед ним. Он не очень обеспокоен сексом. Но с другой стороны он не понимает, почему Гарри не помнит самый важный факт о Луи. Что он гермафродит.  
  
\- Малыш, тебе не нужно стыдиться этого. Я сказал тебе, что я люблю это, - говорит Гарри, сжимая задницу Луи в последний раз, и затем отпускает.  
  
Неожиданно раздаётся стук в дверь, тем самым прерывая их разговор. Глядя на незваного гостя, Гарри ощущает, как легкая дрожь страха проходит по позвоночнику Луи.  
  
\- Майки? - шокировано говорит Луи. Он думал, что тот уволился месяцев назад. Но, видимо, нет.  
  
Луи шокировано смотрит на парня, не веря своим глазам.   
  
\- Привет Луи, можно тебя на секунду? Мы можем поговорить наедине? - просит он, и Гарри чувствует, что Майки никогда не был другом Луи. Определенно Луи не хочет его видеть. Почему-то его имя звучит знакомо, но Гарри не мог точно сказать, что это именно он.   
  
\- О, хорошо... - говорит Луи. Он выскальзывает из объятий Гарри, напоследок оставляя маленький поцелуй на его щеке.  
  
Гарри продолжает стоять в растерянности, пытаясь выяснить, кто этот парень по имени Майки.  
  


***

  
  
\- Что ты хочешь, Майки? - спрашивает Луи, закрывая за собой дверь, молясь Богу, чтобы Гарри не услышал их разговор.  
  
\- Я кое-что не закончил тогда ночью в клубе, - грубо говорит он. Луи чувствует запах алкоголя с примесью чего-то сладкого. Марихуана. Он собирается развернуться, когда Майки резко хватает его за талию и прижимает к стене. Он наклоняется, грубо кусает Луи за шею, параллельно пытаясь коленом раздвинуть ему ноги.   
  
\- Ты сказал ему, что гермофродит, Луи? Ты выпрашивал мой член все время. Скажи ему, что в отличие от большинства мужчин, у тебя есть киска, которая умоляет, чтобы ее трахнули. Держу пари, ты хочешь, что бы мой большой член выебал тебя прямо здесь, прямо в твою киску, ты хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя кончить так сильно, что у тебя там будет все болеть еще неделю, - грязно шепчет Майки Луи на ухо, заставляя тем самым его хныкать; слезы катятся по его щекам без остановки. Тело Луи наполнено чистой ненавистью и отвращением.   
  
\- Гарри! - кричит Луи, и хотя это выходит приглушенно, он не перестает кричать, пытается отшвырнуть Майки ногой.  
  
Он чувствует, как рука Майки сильно ударяет его по лицу. Боль, адская боль.  
  
\- Если ты не закроешь свою пасть, я трахну тебя так сильно, что ты больше не очнешься, урод, - грубо говорит он на ухо Луи.  
  


***

  
  
Майки. Тот самый Майки.  
  
Парень, который причинил боль Луи месяц назад. Парень, который узнал секрет Луи и все равно причинил ему боль.  
  
Его мысли прерываются в тот момент, когда он слышит громкий удар и приглушенный крик. Гарри тут же бросается к двери.  
  
Это самая ужасающая сцена, которую он когда-либо видел.  
  
Луи был прижат к стене Майки, который в свою очередь пытался снять с него шорты. Луи рыдает, пытается пнуть Майки ногой. Губы Майки насильно прижимаются к губам Луи, одна из его рук держит Луи за запястья, тем самым не давая ему ни одного шанса выбраться на свободу.  
  
\- Отвали от него, - кричит в гневе Гарри; яркий огонь ненависти вспыхивает в его глазах. Луи резко падает и с паникой забивается в угол, зная, что Гарри поможет ему.  
  
Гарри хватает Майки за футболку и толкает его к стене. Он сжимает руку в кулак и наносит сильный удар в его челюсть.   
  
\- Никогда не трогай Луи, - еще один удар, но только в глаз, - клянусь Богом, если ты причинишь ему боль или кому-либо еще, как ты сделал с моим Луи, клянусь Богом, я найду тебя и оторву яйца, - и Гарри, не раздумывая, наносит завершающий удар по носу.   
  
Он держит беспомощного 28-летнего парня за шиворот футболки, который в свою очередь пытается нанести ответные удары, но не может, так как Гарри ударяет коленом ему в промежность и в последний раз бьет кулаком ему в живот.  
  
\- Гарри, Гарри, пожалуйста, перестань, - плачет Луи, он падает на колени и попытался оттащить Гарри от Майки. Гарри пинает его еще раз, прежде чем Луи поспешно оттаскивает его прочь.  
  
\- Это научит тебя не трогать Луи снова.  
  
Он хватает и тянет Луи в объятия, параллельно помогая ему надеть шорты.  
  
Неожиданно раздается громкий звук сирены полицейской машины. Видимо, Луи вызвал полицию, пока Гарри избивал Майк.  
  
\- Все хорошо, ты в порядке, малыш, он больше не причинит тебе боль, я обещаю, - шепчет негромко Гарри утешительные слова на ушко Томмо.   
  
Он обнимает его и прижимает к себе настолько близко, что на какой-то миг их дыхания сливаются в одно. Входит офицер и сразу же замечает, что Майки лежит без признаков жизни на полу. Они хватают его и вытягивают наружу, чтобы забрать в участок. Офицер возвращается и просит описать краткую историю преступления. Гарри объясняет, что произошло и что он избил парня, защищая Луи. Офицер объясняет, что она имела такой же жизненный опыт и что она собирается выдвинуть обвинения против Майки. Она предлагает Луи отвезти его в больницу, но тот сражу же отказывается, аргументируя это тем, что с ним все нормально.  
  


***

  
  
\- Малыш, ты не можешь добраться домой сам, разреши мне отвезти тебя, - умоляет Гарри, следя за тем, как Луи быстро собирает вещи. Гарри придерживает двери для Луи и выключает в классе свет.  
  
\- Н-нет, Гарри, я буду в порядке, - кашляя, говорит Луи.  
  
\- Нет, Луи, ты не в порядке, и я не позволю тебе быть дома в одиночестве, зная, что ты навредишь себе, - гневно говорит Гарри. Он не может перестать защищать этого мальчика. Он сделал бы это, даже если бы они были просто друзьями. Он не хочет, чтобы еще один шрам появился на его крошечном, изящном запястье.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь причинять себе боль, Гар... - начинает Луи, но Гарри перебивает его:   
  
\- Это дерьмо, и ты это знаешь. Просто позволь мне остаться с тобой сегодня вечером, хорошо, Лу? Сегодня ты... ты подвергся нападению, и тебе повезло, что полицейский не потащил тебя силой в больницу, где врачи точно бы заметили на твоих руках порезы, Луи, черт, они бы посадили тебя в психушку из-за этого, - Гарри на миг останавливается, даже не взирая на опасность того, что, может быть, после этих слов Луи скажет, что они расстаются. Он всегда хочет лучшего для Луи, и ему не важно, расстанется с ним Луи после его слов или нет.  
  
\- Я... - начинает Луи, слеза скатывается по его щеке и замирает на подбородке. Он просто не в силах закончить фразу. Луи всхлипывает и начинает рыдать.  
  
Взволнованный рыданиями парня, Гарри дает ему немного пространства, отступая назад, но Луи не в восторге от этой идеи, он хватает Гарри за рубашку и тянет на себя. Руки Гарри крепко обнимают Луи за талию, тот тихо бормочет несколько слов, но в основном это все опять перерастает во всхлипы и икоту.  
  
\- Поехали домой, - тихо говорит Гарри, он поднимает Луи на руки и осторожно несет к своей машине.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри приносит Луи чай и заворачивает его в теплое одеяло. Он помогает ему лечь в кровать и обнимает всю ночь, даря небольшие утешительные поцелуи здесь и там. Но когда наступает утро, он замечает что-то, что не ожидал когда-либо увидеть прежде. Луи всю ночь ворочается, и тем самым его рубашка каким-то образом задралась вверх, то же самое произошло и с баскетбольными шортам. Это было то, что Гарри видел на его руках несколько месяцев назад и теперь он видит их на его ребрах и бедрах. Шрамы.  
  
Гарри старается не смотреть на них, но его душат рыдания. Луи не мог сделать этого. Шрамов очень; их слишком много для одного человека. Луи нуждается в некоторой помощи, чтобы справиться с этим. Гарри не хочет расставаться с ним, но ему сложно. Он влюбился в этого мальчика и должен помочь ему, сделать все для того, чтобы ему стало легче, но Луи не делится с ним, он постоянно все скрывает. Сначала его операция, затем анорексия и какой-то секрет, котором Луи не хочет делиться с ним. Гарри спрыгивает с кровати, целует Луи в лоб и накрывает Луи одеялом.  
  
Он выходит из комнаты и оставляет небольшую записку, давая знать Луи, что он вышел погулять. Ему нужно подышать свежим воздухом и подумать.  
  


***

  
  
Где-то через полчаса он заканчивает свою прогулку по парку, но неожиданно раздается телефонный звонок.  
  
\- Алло? - отвечает Гарри, не смотря на дисплей.  
  
\- Га-Гарри? Хазза? - он слышит спокойный голос, который принадлежит его мальчику.  
  
\- Привет, малыш, как дела? - спрашивает Гарри, замечая вдалеке вывеску знакомой пекарни. Он должен купить чего-то на завтрак им обоим, и булочки, на его взгляд, самый оптимальный вариант.  
  
\- Я-я подумал, что ты бросил меня, - всхлипывает Луи. Сердце Гарри начинает биться сильнее, потому что он чувствует себя ужасно сейчас.  
  
\- Боже мой, Луи, нет! Нет, конечно нет. Я просто вышел, чтобы купить немного еды на завтрак для нас, - взволнованно отвечает Гарри, параллельно заходя в булочную.  
  
\- Хорошо... Хорошо... извини, наверное, я запаниковал без причины, - хрипло отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Эй, Луи, когда я вернусь, мы серьезно поговорим, хорошо? - говорит Гарри. Он тихо заказывает чай для Луи, себе кофе и немного выпечки.  
  
\- А п-про что? Ты расстаешься со мной? - начинает рыдать Луи, и Гарри держится из последних сил. Он не планирует разрывать их с Луи отношения. Но он может сделать это. Он может помочь Луи, даже если это займет некоторое время.  
  
\- Малыш, конечно нет. Не волнуйся об этом слишком много. Я буду дома через десять минут, хорошо? С этого дня ты на больничном. Я отвезу тебя в студию позже, - заканчивает разговор Гарри, и Луи говорит "хорошо", вешая трубку.

***

По пути к дому Гарри покупает у цветочника букет подсолнухов для Луи, чтобы восполнить приступ паники, который был у него сегодня утром. Поцеловав его в щеку, он идет на кухню, кладет пирожные на стол и передает Луи его любимый ромашковый чай.  
  
\- Так... О чем ты хочешь поговорить? - спрашивает с беспокойством Луи, нервно теребя пальцами край футболки.  
  
\- Луи, я заметил, что шрамы есть не только на твоих руках. Скажи мне, только честно, ты резал только там, или пострадали другие части тела? Будь честным со мной, Луи, пожалуйста, - умоляет Гарри, потому что он знает, что это нелегкий вопрос для Луи.  
  
\- Только руки, - спокойно отвечает Луи, пытаясь не обращать на Гарри внимание. Он старается показать ему, что не чувствует себя неловко, потому что знает, что если Гарри узнает о других частях его тела, он точно бросит его.  
  
\- Я просил отвечать честно, Луи, я знаю, когда ты врешь, - говорит немного более сурово Гарри, и Луи начинает нервничать.  
  
\- Я пытаюсь быть честным, блять, почему ты не можешь просто принять этот ответ, - кричит он, и это, наверное, первый раз, когда он срывается на Гарри. Он ненавидит себя за то, что ему приходится врать, но у него нет другого выбора. Без лишних слов Гарри опускает ткань его баскетбольных шорт вниз, Луи быстро реагирует и хлопает его по руке, но слишком поздно. Гарри видит это. Он видит его полностью. Каждый шрам, которые он создал на себе в самые темные моменты его жизни. Луи обнажает один из самых больших своих секретов перед Гарри.  
  
Гарри ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на Луи. Он скользит кончиками пальцев по старым шрамам, по пути аккуратно дотрагиваясь до несколько новых, прямо над коленом, шрамов. Луи морщится. Он боится.  
  
Левой рукой Гарри подцепляет подол рубашки Луи и тянет ее вверх. Луи даже не пытается остановить его. Все кончено. Гарри теперь знает его два секрета из трех. Но он точно не собирается рассказывать ему третий. Секрет, заключающийся в том, что он гермафродит, потому что Луи знает, что после такого Гарри точно не останется с ним.  
  
\- Ох, Лу, - шепчет Гарри, нарушая тишину, его глаза сосредоточены на Луи. - Иди сюда, Лу, - тихо говорит он, протягивая руку.  
  
Но Луи молчит.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, прекрати, пожалуйста. Луи, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что это трудно, но ты должен остановиться. Пожалуйста, ты должен сделать это для себя, меня, родителей, - тихо плачет Гарри, оборачивая руки вокруг хрупкой талии любимого парня.   
  
\- Ладно, - всхлипывая, отвечает Луи.  
  


***

  
  
После такого трудного для них разговора Гарри со всей присущей ему нежностью кладет Луи на кровать и целует каждый шрам снова и снова, пока Луи в итоге не засыпает.  
  


***

  
  
На двадцать четвертый день рождения Гарри Луи устраивает для него небольшую вечеринку со всеми его друзьями. Он делает это без зазрения совести, Луи не пьет слишком много, так как до сих пор ярко помнит последствия той ночи. Он знает, что Гарри - это тот человек, которому постоянно нужно большое количество секса. Луи это знает, потому что читал несколько статей в СМИ, которые писали о его предыдущих отношениях. Там даже был список партнеров на одну ночь, но он не уверен, стоит ли доверять этому сайту.  
  
В конце вечера Гарри разрезает торт-мороженое и счастливо целует Луи на глазах у всех. Той же ночью они счастливо засыпают в объятиях друг друга.  
  


***

  
  
Толпа аплодирует, когда спектакль заканчивается. Гарри сидит в первом ряду. Он смотрит на Луи с нежностью и гордостью в глазах на протяжении всего концерта. Это не первый балетно-творческий вечер Гарри. Его первый концерт был два года назад, тогда он впервые и увидел Луи.  
  
Когда зрители начинают вставать, так поступает и Гарри. Он бросается за кулисы, чтобы найти Луи, но резко останавливается, когда видит, как тот разговаривает с рослым высоким парнем с каштановыми волосами и светлыми глазами. Незнакомец нежно дотрагивается до руки Луи и смеется вместе с ним над чем-то.  
  
Гарри хмурился, чувствуя, как знакомая ему ревность наполняет все его тело. Он подходит к ним и заключает Луи в объятия.  
  
\- Привет, малыш, - говорит Гарри, целуя Луи в щеку, заставляя таким интимным жестом его покраснеть.  
  
\- Привет, Хаз, - отвечает Луи, все еще хихикая и улыбаясь. Гарри так любит его улыбку.   
  
\- Твое выступление было удивительным, - ярко улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, параллельно целуя его в губы.  
  
\- Спасибо, эм… Гарри, это Джош, - говорит Луи.  
  
Оказывается, Джош является одним из близких друзей Луи в труппе.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри и Луи еле успевают в аэропорт. Пробки, дождь - все как будто специально мешает им добраться до их самолета. Но они все же успевают на регистрацию и, будучи в первом классе, счастливо вздыхают. Они летят в Россию.  
  
\- Эй, Луи, успокойся, все будет хорошо, - говорит Гарри, видя, что Луи в ужасе от самолетов. Он крепко сжимает руку любимого мальчика, показывая этим жестом, что он рядом, что он здесь ради него. Гарри переплетает их руки и нежно целует костяшки пальцев Луи.  
  


***

  
  
Это уже вторая игра за сегодня. В первой игре команда Гарри играла против Норвегии. Они спокойно выигрывают ее со счетом 3 : 1. Сегодняшняя игра была против Австрии, сейчас середина второго тайма, и, как ни странно, все идет к победе. Счет 3 : 0. Автором всех голов является Гарри. Луи видел пару его игр, когда заканчивалась его тренировка и он приходил, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. Луи знает, что Гарри хорош, но не ожидает, что тот забьет три раза подряд Австрийской команде. Может, австрийцы просто устали. Либо так, либо команда Канады была удивительной.   
  
\- Вперед, Гарри! - кричит Луи с трибуны. Он одет в джерси Гарри, его номер и фамилия напечатаны на его спине, белый пушистый шарф аккуратно обмотан вокруг его шеи. Он приподнимается на цыпочки и еще раз звонко выкрикивает имя своего парня.  
  
Четвёртый и пятый гол забивает Гарри, но, спустя пару минут, он получает штраф от судьи за слишком агрессивную игру. Он расстроенно кивает и садится на скамейку запасных на несколько минут. Луи почти ничего не знает о хоккее, но старается болеть за Гарри как может. Он знает, что, будучи в России, не может показать свою привязанность к Гарри. Если кто-нибудь узнает об этом, их изобьют. Луи слышал множество ужасных историй об этом. Русские очень неприязненно относятся к ЛГБТ сообществам. Поэтому, когда Гарри садится на скамейку запасных, он смотрит украдкой на Луи и неожиданно для всех посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. В какой-то момент камеру наводят на Гарри, транслируя его на национальном телевидении, но ему плевать, хоккеист широко улыбается и указывает на Луи пальцем. Луи счастливо улыбается и смущенно прячет лицо в ладошках.   
  


***

  
  
Игра заканчивается, хоккейная команда Канады выигрывает с счетом 6 : 0. Луи практически спринтерски бежит в раздевалку, чтобы встретиться с Гарри. Но по пути он наталкивается на охрану, так что, да, это занимает некоторое время. Но в итоге его пропускают. Луи бежит к раздевалке, открывает дверь и видит, что Гарри сидит на скамейке, ворчит и прижимает пакет со льдом к животу. Луи хмурится и садится рядом с ним.  
  
\- Эй, малыш, - Гарри слегка улыбается голубоглазой балерине, когда тот садится рядом с ним.  
  
\- Привет, отличная игра, - здоровается Луи, прижимаясь к его плечу. Они с обожанием смотрят друг другу в глаза до тех пор, пока Луи не вздыхает и смущенно не опускает глаза вниз. Через пару минут Луи украдкой смотрит на Гарри и замечает вещи, которые он обычно никогда не замечал в нем. Синяки, покрывавшие его тело, капельки пота, пропитавшие его влажные волосы, его розовенький носик и пухлые красные губы. Он так отчаянно хочет поцеловать их. Поэтому, отбрасывая всякое смущение, Луи наклоняется и захватывает в плен такие манящие губы Гарри. Рискуя как никогда раньше, Луи кусает нижнюю губу Гарри и слегка тянет его назад, небольшой стон наслаждения вырывается из губ Гарри. Луи, не раздумывая, забирается на колени Гарри. Он обводит пальчиками контур лица Гарри и скользит языком ему в рот. Они даже не замечают того факта, что команда Гарри все еще находится в раздевалке. Луи начинает интенсивно тереться задницей о промежность Гарри, зарабатывая еще один стон от него. Его рука скользит вниз по груди Гарри, и прямо перед тем, как он собирался щипнуть Гарри за чувствительные соски, Луи слышит, как незнакомые ему голоса движутся в их сторону. Отстранившись, он замечает, что его рука только что столкнулась с одним из синяков Гарри.   
  
\- Прости, - бормочет Луи, смотря на Гарри извиняющимся взглядом.  
  
\- Эй, все нормально, вот если ты меня еще раз поцелуешь, тогда точно все сразу пройдет, - нахально подмигивает Гарри. Луи улыбается и кивает головой в ответ. Он начинает свою дорожку поцелуев от челюсти, медленно опускается вниз до тела, целуя каждое крошечное красное пятнышко на его теле. Он также замечает пару синяков на бедрах, на что он, не раздумывая, опускается на колени, расставляет ноги немного врозь и целует темные пятна.  
  
\- О-о-о, Стайлс, тебе уже минет и в раздевалке делают, - кричит кто-то из глубины раздевалки, Луи немедленно отстраняется и поднимается на ноги. Его лицо сразу же приобретает ярко-красный оттенок смущения.   
  
\- Отвали, Перри, - кричит в ответ Гарри, усаживая смущённого Луи к себе на колени.  
  
\- Я собираюсь принять душ, не хочешь присоединиться? - хватая полотенце, спрашивает Гарри. Луи яростно качает головой и опять краснеет.  
  
\- Эй, ты хочешь пойти поплавать сегодня вечером? - напоследок спрашивает Гарри парня.  
  
\- Да, звучит здорово, - немного колеблясь, отвечает Луи. Он знает, что ему есть, что скрывать, так что, да, он все еще боится.  
  


***

  
  
Луи скрывает тот факт, что у него есть вагина, очень хорошо. Он покупает себе онлайн большой искусственной член, чтобы сделать вид, будто у него есть выпуклость. Но он так же нуждается в таких вещах как тампоны, прокладки и все такое. Он нуждается в них, так как раз в месяц у него проходит цикл менструации. Обычно это неделя ада для него, потому что он ненавидит смотреть на то, как кровь стекает по его бедрам. Он ненавидит себя за то, что должен терпеть все это. Чертова вагина истекает кровью каждый гребаный месяц. Когда он был моложе, его врач сделала ему УЗИ, чтобы проверить, есть ли у него женская репродуктивная система. К сожалению, она у него оказалась. Врач и мама объяснили ему, как работает теперь его изменившийся организм. Это был самый неловкий разговор, который у него когда-либо был с его мамой, не говоря уже о том, что ему тогда было всего 15. Его мать объяснила ему, что если он захочет детей в будущем, он должен иметь мужчину. Она также упомянула, что если он не хочет иметь ребенка, ему нужно будет начать пить какие-то противозачаточные таблетки, и что они с партнером всегда должны предохраняться. Хотя в то время Луи все еще думал, что он любит девушек, поэтому сказал своей маме, что никогда не будет спать с мужчиной. Его мама до сих пор волнуется о людях, то, как они отнесутся к нему, вот поэтому Луи просто решил для себя не заморачиваться с отношениями, чтобы сохранить свою тайну.  
  


***

  
  
Уже почти полночь, и Гарри все еще пытается убедить Луи, что это нормально плавать в бассейне в такой поздний час.  
  
\- Луи, перестань, пожалуйста, - умоляет Гарри. Его глаза ярко сверкают, он обиженно надувает губы, выглядя при этом как маленький ребенок. Когда Гарри действительно чего-то хочет, он всегда делает милые глазки, зная наверняка, что никто перед этим не устоит. И сейчас он пытается использовать этот прием против Луи, который сидит на карнизе бассейна.  
  
\- Хорошо, - в итоге сдается Луи, протягивая руку Гарри, чтобы тот помог ему встать. Луи с разбегу прыгает в бассейн, тело моментально напрягается, когда холодная вода обволакивает каждый кусочек кожи. Его соски твердеют, на чем Гарри сразу же заостряет свое внимание. Он кладет свою руку на талию Луи и тянет его ближе к себе. Вторая рука начинает бродить по телу Луи и перемещается вверх до линии сосков. Он начинает играть с чувствительными сосками Луи, закрывая глаза на небольшие завывания и протесты, исходящие от Луи.  
  
\- Хазз, прекрати, - тихо стонет Луи. Он посильнее сжимает его бицепсы и толкается бедрами вперед. Гарри убирает руку от сосков и жадно целует парня в губы. Он скользит губами по нежной поверхности его челюсти, скулам. Захватив сладкие губы Луи в плен, он просовывает свой язык его рот и начинает играть с его языком. Услышав свой собственный стон, Луи останавливается и отстраняется. Его лицо моментально краснеет, он отворачивается, избегая зрительного контакта с Гарри.  
  
После нескольких минут молчания Гарри говорит:   
  
\- Ты действительно хочешь вернуться в нашу комнату?   
  
Луи кивает и выбирается из бассейна.  
  


***

  
  
Сегодня воскресенье, хоккейная команда Канады играет против Финляндии. Луи как обычно идет на игру своего парня, тем самым показывая ему свою поддержку. Он нетерпеливо подпрыгивает на месте и кричит имя Гарри каждый раз, когда тот оказывается на линии противников. Луи пускает слюни на нескольких других игроков, но Гарри единственный, с кого он не спускает глаз на протяжении всей игры. Он наблюдает за Гарри, за тем, как он прижимает к бортикам нескольких рослых хоккеистов, черт, он даже удерживает равновесие, когда несчастный финн подставляет ему подножку. Луи сразу же становится интересно, насколько сильный Гарри на самом деле, сможет ли он оттрахать его у стены, или ему будет тяжело. Его щеки моментально принимают оттенок красного, когда эта мысль приходит к нему в голову. Нет, надо выкинуть эту идею из головы.  
  
Во время второго периода Луи видит, как Гарри разговаривает с одним из игроков из Финляндии, и после того, как его губы перестают двигаться, Луи замечает вспышку гнева в его ярко-изумрудных глазах. Возможно, Гарри зол, думает Луи про себя. Ребята предупреждали его, что Гарри становится очень буйным, когда впадает в ярость. Но Луи никогда не видел свет пламени в зелено-изумрудных глазах кудрявого мальчика. Сегодня Луи видит в них только мерцание, а не огонь. Он не уверен, что Гарри на такое способен. Луи видел, как Гарри избивал Майки, но это была лишь защита. И, возможно, расплата. Луи был в шоке, когда все это случилось, значит, он не уверен в том, что он помнит. Возможно, он ошибается.  
  
Он наблюдает за ходом игры, замечая, что игра принимает агрессивный поворот, но это только начало.  
  
Так продолжается до последней четверти, пока хоккеист от команды Финляндии не решает, что надо убрать Гарри. Он ускоряется, маневренно забирает шайбу у противника и, не оглядываясь, несётся к воротам. Гарри пытается забрать у него шайбу, но, не рассчитав силу, врезается в стекло, поддерживающее каток. Звуки кричащей аудитории на секунду блокирует его уши, он вскакивает со своего места, кричит "нет". Стекло разбивается на несколько миллионов кусочков и падает вниз на Гарри.  
  
Луи проталкивается через плотную толпу, которая окружает его, и выбегает на лед.  
  
\- Луи, стой, - кричит ему вслед Найл, но Луи не слушал его, он открывает дверь катка и, не раздумывая, бежит к своему парню.   
  
\- Гарри, - всхлипывает Луи.   
  
Лиам - вратарь команды Гарри, он поднимает стекло и оттаскивает Гарри в сторону. Луи падает на колени перед ним и кладет руку на щеку Гарри.   
  
\- Гарри, - рыдает Луи, слезы без остановки начинают капать на его лицо. - Гарри, пожалуйста! - кричит в отчаянии Луи, но так и не получает никакого ответа. Гарри лежит без сознания.  
  
Он наклоняется и надавливает руками на его грудь. Безрезультатно. Он отчаянно кричит и зарывается глубоко лицом в его окровавленную форму.  
  
Сквозь пелену шума Луи слышит, как фельдшера просят его отстраниться, но он только кричит на них, заслоняя тело любимого мальчика собой, тем самым не давая им прикоснуться к нему. В итоге Лиам и Найл хватают Луи за талию и оттаскивают прочь от бездыханного тела. Парамедики тут же подбегают к Гарри, кладут его тело на каталку и, не раздумывая, позволяют Луи поехать с ними в больницу.

***

Бип. Бип. Бип. Бип.  
  
Звук работающего аппарата дыхания сводит Луи с ума. Прошло уже два дня с момента аварии. Луи нервно кусает ногти и на несколько секунд смотрит красными заплаканными глазами в окно, как будто оно может помочь ему.  
  
\- Луи? - тихо зовет Гарри, и Луи кажется, что он спит. Он оборачивается и видит, как его любимые зеленые глаза наконец-то открылись.   
  
\- Гарри! - визжит от радости Луи, он прыгает на него и оборачивает руки вокруг такой любимой талии.   
  
\- Боже мой, я чуть не сошел с ума, ты, чертов идиот, - шепчет Луи в ухо Гарри, рассказывая ему о том, как он сильно волновался за него. Гарри нежно целует Луи в щеку и с обожанием смотрит в любимые голубые глазки.   
  
\- Я в порядке, малыш, не нужно обо мне беспокоиться, - говорит Гарри, пытаясь тем самым успокоить Луи.   
  
\- Так что... э-э случилось? - спрашивает Луи, пряча лицо в плечо Гарри. - Ты был зол, и тот парень из Финляндии... Черт, вы готовы были перегрызть друг другу шеи. Гарри, когда он врезался в тебя, и ты припечатался к стеклу, упал без сознания на пол, боже, я чуть не умер тогда, - тихо объясняет Луи.  
  
\- О, а тренер сказал, когда я смогу играть? - спрашивает Гарри, но Луи как будто не слышит его. Почему Гарри заботился только о своих играх, а не о своем здоровье и самочувствии?  
  
\- Хм... Я думаю, он сказал что-то об игре в пятницу, если вы выиграете игру в среду, - тихо говорит Луи, желая, чтобы Гарри не играл.  
  
\- Ох, вау, так мы выйграли последнюю игру, - удивленно спрашивает Гарри, даже при том, что он знал, что они выиграют.  
  
\- Да, - бормочет Луи. Он вспоминает злое лицо Гарри и все-таки решает спросить его о наболевшем для него вопросе.  
  
\- Почему ты был зол на игре против Финляндии? Ты знаком с тем финном? - Луи наблюдает, как Гарри сжимается при этих словах.  
  
Гарри сначала колеблется, но решает все-таки сказать правду.  
  
\- Он сказал кое-какие неуважительные вещи о команде и, эм, еще о некоторых других вещах, - отвечает Гарри, опуская детали.  
  
\- Что за другие вещи? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Ну... эм, неуважительные комментарии о тебе и твоих, эм... частях тела, - смущенно отвечает Гарри.   
  
\- Частях тела, в смысле? - Луи просит Гарри уточнить.   
  
\- Он увидел мой пост с твоим танцем в обтягивающих шортиках, и сказал, что после победы он отвезет тебя домой и сделает с тобой пару гнусных вещей, - стыдливо говорит Гарри, смотря на Луи. Луи немного улыбается и тихо бормочет: "Ох," - затем закрывает глаза и крепко обнимает Гарри за плечи.  _Его Герой_.  
  


***

  
  
Луи обычно никогда не жалуется на комплименты в его адрес. Но комментарий, который сказал финский игрок о нем, не льстит ему. Луи чувствует, как липкий и скользкий страх сковывает его; Гарри пытался защитить его на льду, но после этого получил травму, нет, с него хватит. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри защищал его больше. С одной стороны, ему нравится идея, что кто-то старше и больше будет защищать его, но с другой стороны, он боится, что Гарри причинят боль из-за него, из-за чертовой балерины. Они коротко обсуждают еще пару моментов, и Гарри обещает Луи, что попытается контролировать свой гнев или, по крайне мере, будет не так бурно реагировать.  
  
После того, как Гарри выписывают из больницы, они вместе идут на прогулку по деревне. Они едят мороженое и просто счастливы. Луи помнит, что они должны держать их руки подальше, так как их могут избить или, еще хуже, посадить в тюрьму. Гарри очень трудно, потому что Луи выглядит особенно мило в красно-белой полосатой рубашке и серой шапочке, черт, эти толстые в черной оправе очки сводят Гарри с ума. Обычно Луи носит контактные линзы, но сегодня особый день, _их день._  
  


***

  
  
Игра назначена на пятницу, и Луи уже напуган до мозга костей. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри вообще играл. Хотя последние несколько разговоров с ним и его тренером окончательно убедили Луи, что это безопасно для Гарри и нет видимой причины так бояться. Тренер сказал, что Гарри - один из лучших игроков в его команды, и он очень гордится тем, что у него теперь есть такой первоклассный игрок.  
  
Это последняя игра против Швеции. Кто выиграет эту игру, повезет золото домой. Гарри хочет победить, все знают, что это особенная игра для него. Луи решает, что после игры он отведет Гарри в их комнату и сделает ему хороший массаж спины или, может быть, даже подрочит, если он, конечно, будет к этому готов. Они еще не обсуждали вопрос о сексуальной части отношений. Самое большее, что они делали, это целовались и по-пьяни переспали на дне рождения. Луи противостоит Гарри не из-за того, что он не хочет заниматься сексом, или потому, что Гарри прикасается к нему - он просто панически боится того, как Гарри отреагирует, когда узнает. Он не хочет, чтобы ему задавали слишком много вопросов, но он должен сказать Гарри о том, что он гермафродит. Он должен сделать это, потому что если они зайдут слишком далеко, и Гарри узнает, Луи будет страдать. В прошлый раз все закончилось ужасно, и он не хочет, чтобы в этот раз было так же. Зейн продолжает говорить ему, что это не имеет значения для Гарри, потому что он хороший парень, и он ни капельки не похож на Лукаса. Зейн продолжает делать грубые комментарии о Лукасе, и Луи понимает, что это правда.  
  
Луи пристально следит за ходом игры. Гарри все еще не выпустили на лед, но время от времени он оборачивается назад, чтобы взглянуть на Луи, который делает то же самое. Они влюбленно улыбаются друг другу и обмениваются парой коротких смс.  
  
Второй тайм заканчивается со счетом 0 : 0. Луи не отрывает глаз от Гарри, наблюдая за его ходами. Он видит, как тот выхватывает шайбу у противника за считанные секунды и несется к воротам. В обороне игрок из шведской команды успевает отнять шайбу у Гарри, но Гарри не сдается так легко, когда гонится за ним вслед.   
  
\- Вперед, Гарри! - кричит Луи, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая вверх и вниз. У него насморк и шелушатся губы. Но он все равно продолжает болеть на Гарри. Луи видит, что Гарри вскоре получает шайбу обратно и изо всех сил мчится к цели. Несколько игроков преследуют его, поэтому он огибает их и забивает шайбу в ворота. Знакомый громкий звонок оповещает, что цель достигнута, и канадская команда гордо кричит и ликует. Гарри победно вскидывает руки вверх и счастливо смеется.  
  
Луи радостно кричит с трибуны. Не раздумывая, он в ту же секунду бежит вниз по лестнице, чтобы поздравить Гарри. Он надеется, что успеет его поздравить до церемонии, которая вот-вот начнется. Он разыскивает в толпе Найла и счастливо ему улыбается. Луи продолжает расталкивать толпу, маневрируя среди шестифунтовых хоккейных игроков. Вдали он, наконец-то, замечает знакомую кучерявую шевелюру; он говорит с некоторыми из его товарищей по команде.   
  
\- Гарри, - кричит Луи, тем самым пытаясь привлечь его внимание, но он не слышит. - Хазза, - кричит Луи еще раз, Гарри оборачивается и встречается с ним взглядом. Луи, не раздумывая, бежит к парню и падает ему в объятия.  
  
\- Привет, малыш, - говорит Гарри, нежно сжимая талию любимого парня.   
  
\- Поздравляю, Хаз, - смущенно говорит Луи.   
  
\- Ребята устраивают вечеринку сегодня вечером по прилету в Лондон. Вся команда будет там. Эм, не хотел бы ты тоже пойти туда со мной? - спрашивает Гарри. Луи думает о вещах, которые он мог бы сделать на вечеринке. На следующее утро они могли бы даже навестить его родителей и сестер. Он не видел их с прошлого года. Конечно, они созваниваются по Skype, но это не то. Может быть, Луи даже навестит свою бабушку, если повезет.  
  
\- Есть ли шанс, что мы заедем к моим родителям? - спрашивает Луи, когда они подходят к трибунам.  
  
\- Конечно, только я не уверен, что буду отличным собеседником, прости, - хихикает Гарри, кладя руку на маленькую спину Луи.  
  
\- Они полюбят тебя, не волнуйся об этом, - успокаивает его Луи.  
  
\- Эй, сейчас будут вручать медали, и организаторы хотят, чтобы члены семьи пересели на открытую трибуну. Ты останешься там до тех пор, пока это все не закончится, а потом я приду за тобой, хорошо? - говорит Гарри, ероша волосы Луи.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Луи, Гарри с улыбкой наклоняется вниз и целует младшего парня в щеку.  
  


***

  
  
Церемония награждения проходит хорошо. Победителям раздают золотые медали и цветы. Как только все это заканчивается, Гарри подъезжает на коньках к Луи и шепчет "пойдем" на его ухо.  
  


***

  
  
Луи никогда прежде не делал массаж. Но у Гарри, видимо, есть другие планы. Когда они приходят в их комнату, то просто упаковывают их одежду, форму и все такое. Их самолет вылетает сегодня вечером, и вся команда полетит тем же рейсом. Гарри что-то говорит о возможностях частных самолетов, но Луи его не слышит. Его мысли сейчас заняты более важными вещами.  
  


***

  
  
Полет проходит нормально. Друзья и товарищи Гарри по команде весь путь отпускают самые неприличные шутки про него и Луи. К моменту их прибытия в аэропорт Хитроу, Луи выходит из самолета красный, как помидор, и рука Гарри аккуратно лежит на его талии.  
  


***

  
  
\- Гарри, что я должен надеть? - спрашивает Луи, нервно жестикулируя руками.  
  
\- Ничего, - шутит Гарри, шевеля бровями, Луи не раздумывая хватает подушку и бросает ее ему в голову.  
  
\- Гарри-и-и, - скулит Луи. - Я не шучу.  
  
\- Ладно, эм... как насчет белой футболки. Еще надень эти джинсы, и вот эту джинсовую куртку и не забудь об очках, - предлагает Гарри. Он знает, как сильно Луи ненавидит очки, но все равно настаивает на них.   
  
\- Спасибо, но я не думаю, что очки подходят к образу, - Луи игнорирует замечание, которое делает Гарри о том, как мило он выглядит с очками. Он исчезает в ванной, чтобы переодеться в выбранную одежду.  
  
Как только он это делает, он возвращается в комнату, чтобы показать лук Гарри, но по пути замечает Лиама и Зейна, стоящих в дверях их гостиничного номера.   
  
\- Малыш, ты выглядишь сексуально, - улыбаясь, говорит Зейн. Он подходит и нежно обнимает друга за плечи.  
  
\- Зейн! Я думал, что у тебя сегодня концерт, - смеется Луи, крепко обнимая лучшего друга.  
  
\- Его отменили три дня назад, поэтому я прыгнул на самолет и приехал в Россию, - отвечает Зейн.  
  
\- Ах, так это тебя я видел на церемонии, - вспоминает Луи.  
  
\- Да, это был я, - подтверждает его слова Зейн. Лиам стеснительно мнется в дверях, но все-таки подходит и говорит "Привет".  
  
\- Ты выглядишь горячо, Томлинсон, - делает комплимент Лиам, заставляя Луи почувствовать себя особенным.  
  
\- Ой, держи себя в руках, он мой, Пейн, - предупреждает товарища по команде Гарри.  
  
\- Как будто я позволю ему тронуть Лу, - говорит Зейн, грозя пальцем в воздухе. Парни смеются, и Гарри говорит всем, что уже пора, так как они и так уже опаздывают. Когда они покидают комнату, Зейн неодобрительно смотрит на Луи.  
  
\- Ты ему еще не сказал, не так ли? - шепчет Зейн так, чтобы Лиам не услышал.   
  
\- Нет, разве я должен? - отвечает Луи, садясь на диван, чтобы зашнуровать томсы.  
  
\- Луи, я не знаю, может ты забыл, что случилось с Лукасом, но я не хочу проходить через это снова. Скажи ему сейчас, если ты будешь тянуть слишком долго, все закончится плачевно для вас обоих. Гарри - отличный парень, но ты должен быть честен с ним. Как думаешь, не задавался ли он вопросом, почему ты никогда не хочешь заниматься с ним сексом или любовью? Или почему ты не показываешь ему свое тело? Гарри - один из тех парней, кто привык к постоянному сексу, и даже если ты не хочешь делать это вместе с ним, по крайней мере, расскажи ему о своей проблеме, - гневно говорит Зейн Луи так, будто он понимает риски, на которые идет его друг. Скрывание только усугубляют проблему. Но Луи просто хочет подождать еще несколько месяцев, пока он полностью не будет уверен, что может доверять Гарри.   
  
\- Зейн, а разве отношения должны быть построены только на сексе? - спрашивает с отвращением Луи, потому что он действительно не хочет заниматься сексом прямо сейчас. Он хочет, но не прямо сейчас. Он счастлив с Гарри, и он просто хочет, чтобы так было и дальше.  
  
\- Нет, но Гарри - мужчина. У него есть потребности. Я не говорю, что ты должен сделать это прямо сейчас. Просто это очень приятно и помогает иметь здоровые отношения для многих, - констатирует он факт, что, скорее всего, основано только на его отношениях. Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
Гарри возвращается в комнату, он одет в обтягивающую черную футболку, джинсы и ботинки. Его волосы убраны назад шарфом.  
  
\- Готов идти? - спрашивает Гарри, хватая со стола телефон и бумажник. Луи закатывает немного джинсы и отвечает "да", переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
  


***

  
  
В конце концов, они все напиваются. Луи думает, что он, возможно, выпил один или два коктейля, в то время как Гарри налегает уже на четвертый. Он навеселе, но не пьян, и, возможно, он улыбается слишком часто.   
  
\- Гарри, умоляю, только не танцы, - перекрикивает шум Луи, потому что он знает все те вещи, что Гарри любит делать во время танца. Он так плох в этом, что постоянно спотыкается о собственные ноги.  
  
\- Не-е-ет, я собираюсь опозориться, и ты будешь со мной. Ты самый совершенный танцор, а я тот, кто постоянно наступает на ноги балерины, - невнятно бормочет Гарри. Луи не обращает внимание на его ответ и тащит его на танцпол. Он на какой-то момент забывает о том, что папарацци, другие люди, товарищи по команде Гарри, которые танцуют вокруг них с женами и подругами, тоже здесь.  
  
Он пробирается через толпу, пока знакомая ему песня не начинает играть через динамики. Он знает, что Гарри предпочитает инди-рок, но он так же любит топ 40-х и классическую музыку, поэтому Луи хватает Гарри за руки и начинает немного размахивать ими вокруг. Песня "Pumpin blood" исполнителя NONONO является одним из его фаворитов. Это песня из фильма "Бесконечная любовь". Луи плакал во время фильма, потому что это на самом деле очень милый фильм, и Alex Pettyfer так горяч в нем, нет серьезно, о-о-очень горяч.   
  
Гарри приподнимает руки Луи вверх, и махает ими, заставляя тем самым младшего мальчика хихикать.  
  
 _“Cause it’s your heart, it’s alive, it’s pumpin’ blood”_  
  
Луи падает обратно в объятия Гарри и по-идиотски улыбается ему. Гарри наклоняется и нежно целует Луи в губы.  
  
Луи обнимает Гарри за шею, тот в свою очередь кладет руки на маленькую задницу Луи и начинает раскачивать их бедра в такт музыки. Это одна из тех песен, которую Гарри слышал по радио несколько раз. Он ненавидит песни, которые объясняют сущность эротических частей тела. Но, видимо, Луи думает по-другому, потому что следующее, что делает Луи - поворачивается и начинает тереться задницей прямо об промежность старшего парня. Гарри выпускает тихий стон. Луи, не раздумывая, начинает вилять бедрами под ритм песни, прижимаясь к промежности еще ближе.  
  
\- Л-Лу, блять, - стонет Гарри на ухо Луи, тот широко улыбается потому, что это его рук дело. Он заставляет Гарри чувствовать себя так хорошо. Гарри скользит поцелуями вниз по шее Луи.  
  
Ни один из них не замечает вспышки фотокамер. Ни один из них не понимает, что папарацци тоже здесь. Ни один из них не думает, что кто-то наблюдает за ними.  
  


***

  
  
В конце песни Луи решает, что хватит дразнить Гарри. Он хватает бутылку виски, Гарри за руку и идет к выходу клуба. Он кое-как пьяно ловит такси и забирается туда вместе с Гарри. Открыв бутылку виски, он кричит водителю, чтобы тот отвез их в гостиницу. В два глотка выпивая виски, Луи выбрасывает бутылку в окно. Он всматривается в любимые глаза и сразу же вспоминает лес, густой зеленый лес.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь, Лу? - спрашивает Гарри, но Луи не слушает его, потому что не может ждать вечно.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя, - со стоном отвечает Луи. Он берет в кулак горсть длинных волос Гарри и тянет их назад, тем самым получая лучший доступ к его шеи. У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, глаза моментально расширяются от похоти и прилива адреналина. Луи вонзает свои зубы в молочно-белую кожу шеи Гарри, засасывает зубами чувствительную плоть, вырисовывая на поверхности символизированные знаки, которые означают что Гарри принадлежит только ему.  
  
Он продолжает играть с шеей Гарри, прижимаясь и целуя такие долгожданные участки его кожи, забывая на какой-то миг про бедного таксиста.  
  


***

  
  
Как только они прибывают в отель, терпению Луи приходит конец. Он заталкивает Гарри в лифт и нажимает кнопку их этажа.  
  
Когда они добираются до их комнаты, Гарри захлопывает дверь, прижимает Луи к стене и начинает снимать с него узкие синие джинсы. Луи помогает ему и толкает Гарри на кровать. Тот послушно ложится на спину и ждет. Луи на секунду колеблется, но затем залезает на его колени и нетерпеливо дергает его футболку вверх. Двигаясь вниз, он расстегивает джинсы Гарри и одним рывком опускает их вниз, вместе с боксерами.   
  
Член Гарри шлепается прямо на его подтянутое тело. Естественная смазка уже начинает течь из кончика члена, и Луи чувствует, как его рот заполняется слюной. Он хочет взять его внутрь. Он отчаянно хочет, чтобы Гарри трахнул наконец-то его.  
  
Но он не может просто взять и сбросить бомбу на него, потому что это неправильно. Только не так. Луи решает, что может довести себя пальцами позже, в душе. Сейчас у него есть дела поважнее, Гарри пьян, и он нуждается в минете.  
  
\- Малыш, что ты задумал? - невинно спрашивает Гарри, как будто не знает, что Луи собирается сделать. Нет, Гарри чертовски хорошо знает, он просто хочет, чтобы Луи сказал это.  
  
\- Не прикидывайся дурачком, Хаз, это совсем не мило, - ухмыляется Луи. Он щипает Гарри за соски и скользит поцелуями вниз по его груди, вниз к его члену. Луи заранее проходится большим пальчиком головке, чтобы выступила смазка - он не хочет надрачивать член Гарри насухо. Он берет член в кулак и начинает медленно и равномерно двигать рукой. Он ускоряет свои поглаживания, время от времени щелкая пальчиками по его головке. Гарри корчится и громко кричит.  
  
\- Луи, блять, Луи, - кричит Гарри, он откидывает голову назад и концентрируется только на руках младшего мальчика. Гарри чувствует, как знакомый тягучий узел начинает закручиваться в низу живота, сердце начинает пульсировать настолько сильно, что от этого в какой-то момент становится больно. Луи словно грех, потому что как только его губы скомкываются вокруг члена Гарри, мир на какой-то миг перестает существовать.  
  
\- Лу, о Боже, Лу, я могу трахнуть тебя в рот? - спрашивает Гарри, глубоко запуская руки в карамельного цвета волосы. Луи кивает головой и слизывает несколько капель спермы с головки, затем скользит язычком по уздечке, и Гарри, не выдерживая, толкает бедра вверх. Луи смотрит вверх, запечатлевая красоту лица Гарри. Он выглядит грешно, пухлые губы приоткрыты в немой мольбе, как бы прося большего. Его волосы спутаны, зрачки расширены от страсти с намеком на большее. Луи пристально смотрит на Гарри и увеличивает силу и скорость толчков. Он давится несколько раз, слезы моментально брызгают из глаз. Гарри, не раздумывая, останавливается, чтобы стереть слезы.   
  
\- Ты в порядке, малыш? Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? - с волнением спрашивает Гарри, слегка царапая голову Луи. В ответ Луи качает головой несколько раз вверх и вниз, Гарри улыбается, продолжая толкаться в рот любимого парня. Через несколько секунд Гарри предупреждает Луи, что он близко, что он вот-вот кончит.  
  
Луи сжимает стенками щек головку и чувствует, как теплая жидкость выстреливает ему в глотку, несколько капель белой горячей спермы вытекает из красных опухших губ.  
  
\- Черт, Луи, мне так жаль, - слегка извиняется Гарри, при том, что он ни капельки не жалеет о случившемся. Луи выглядит абсолютно горячо.   
  
\- Я, эм… пойду умоюсь, - говорит Луи, хватая со стола полотенце. Он вытирает сперму и выплевывает то, что осталось во рту. Он не любит глотать. Никогда этого не делал.   
  
\- Луи, возвращайся и позволь мне хоть помочь тебе, - предлагает Гарри, думая, что члену Луи, должно быть, мучительно тяжело. Он не знает, что Луи был скорее влажным, чем твердым.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо. Ты хочешь принять душ первым, или я пойду? - говорит Луи, садясь на кровать рядом с Гарри. Он убирает непослушные кудри с его лица и смотрит глубоко в его изумрудно-зеленые глаза.  
  
\- Мы можем пойти вместе, тем самым сэкономим воду, - нахально предлагает Гарри, и Луи съеживается при мысли об этом.  
  
\- Гарри, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, - говорит Луи, смотря Гарри прямо в глаза. Он чувствует, как знакомая ему липкая дрожь скользит по позвоночнику. Это непростой шаг для него, и Гарри решает не торопить его.  
  
\- Луи, пожалуйста, прости, я не хочу давить на тебя. Я не против, если ты первым пойдешь в душ, - говорит с сожалением Гарри и предыдущий комментарий благополучно забывается.  
  
\- Спасибо за понимание, - Луи криво улыбается, разворачивается и идет в душ.

***

Луи никогда прежде не доводил себя до оргазма. Он никогда по-настоящему не пытался коснуться себя, своего влагалища, что всегда скрыто под трусиками. Он всегда кривился, когда видел его, думая о том, что если кто-нибудь об этом узнает, они будут обзывать его мерзостью. Это омерзительно, никто не полюбит его из-за этого. Особенно он ненавидит тот факт, что у него должна быть менструация, и, да, он может забеременеть. Это не такая уж отвратительная вещь, зная, как Гарри относится к нему. Если Гарри не бросит его, когда узнает его секрет, он хотел бы, чтобы Гарри занялся с ним любовью там, внизу.  
  
Прошло уже три недели, и организм начинает требовать своего. Единственная причина, по которой он делает это сейчас, это потому, что Гарри заставляет его забыть боль, которую он терпит. Вот разница между гранью удовольствия и реальностью. Он пообещал Гарри. Он должен остановиться, потому что если он этого не сделает, Гарри узнает, Гарри будет злиться.  
  
Луи хватается за головку душа, и чувство стыда мелкими шажками ползет вверх. Он кладет душ между бедер и содрогается в удовольствии. Он не замечает, как начинает стонать имя Гарри вслух, но осознав это, он моментально прикрывает рот ладонью.  
  


***

  
  
\- Гарри-и... - раздается гортанный стон из ванной.  
  
Гарри с любопытством смотрит на дверь и думает, что Луи наверняка нуждается в помощи. Он быстро спрыгивает с кровати и идет к двери ванной комнаты. Гарри слышит, как Луи выстанывает его имя еще несколько раз.  
  
Луи ласкает себя. Он отказался от его помощи и решил сделать это сам. Он что, отвратителен ему? Гарри что, так плох в сексе, что Луи не хочет, чтобы он прикасался к нему? Получается, Луи соврал тогда, той ночью, когда они занимались любовью с ним? Гарри не был уверен, что должен сейчас чувствовать. Неужели он на самом деле ему противен? Нет. Луи не такой. Гарри хмурится и идет обратно к кровати. Он должен поговорить об этом с Луи. Немедленно.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Луи выходит из ванной, он одет всего лишь в одни фланелевые пижамные штаны.  
  
\- Хочешь футболку? - спрашивает Гарри, и Луи замирает. Гарри замечает, как Луи напуган.  
  
\- Я, эм, нет, я в порядке, - осторожно отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Луи, иди сюда, я хочу поговорить с тобой, - говорит Гарри, опираясь спиной на каркас кровати. Луи вздрагивает. Он послушно садится на колени Гарри и оборачивает руки вокруг его талии. Хоккеист нежно проводит рукой по волосам Луи, чувствуя его беспокойство.  
  
Убирая его челку на бок, он говорит:  
  
\- Ты... ты боишься меня или что? Ты думаешь, что я плохо ублажу тебя, из-за этого ты предпочитаешь делать это сам? - спрашивает Гарри, чувствуя, как тело Луи начинает гореть, особенно щеки - они моментально становятся алыми.  
  
\- Н-нет, - отвечает он, сжимая плотно руками талию Гарри.   
  
\- Тогда почему ты не хочешь использовать меня, Лу? Пожалуйста, будь честным, - умоляет Гарри, прижимаясь губами к его щеке.  
  
\- Дело не в тебе, клянусь Богом, Гарри. Ты идеальный и хороший... честно, просто я не... Я не готов что-либо делать в данный момент, что связано с моим телом. Я немного не уверен в некоторых частях своего тела, я только начинаю их любить. Я обещаю, что мы попробуем, когда я буду готов, - говорит невнятно Луи. Гарри улыбается и дарит ему еще один поцелуй в щеку.  
  
\- Ладно, я верю тебе, но знай, что ты идеально подходишь для меня, - сладко говорит он, и Луи улыбается.  
  


***

  
  
Они просыпаются от шума, который издает телефон Луи. Луи буквально падает с кровати, но Гарри рефлекторно хватает его. Луи вырывается, поднимает телефон с пола и видит, как имя матери мигает на экране. Он стонет и нажимает на зеленую кнопочку.  
  
\- Алло? - хрипло говорит Луи, потирая глаза. Гарри кричит:  
  
\- Возвращайся в постель, - но Луи игнорирует его.  
  
\- Привет, малыш, - слышит он сладкий голос своей матери.  
  
\- Привет, мама, как дела?  
  
\- Что ты делаешь в Лондоне? И кто этот высокий, кудрявый парень, которому ты танцевал тот интимный танец прошлой ночью? - на одном дыхании выпалывает она.  
  
Гарри слышит все это и встает.  
  
\- Черт, откуда ты знаешь об этом? - спрашивает Луи мать, испуганными глазами смотря на Гарри.  
  
\- Следите за своим языком, молодой человек. Твоя бабушка рассказала мне об этом. Она пошла за ежедневным журналом сегодня утром и увидела это, - говорит Джей это так, будто это происходит с Луи каждый день. Луи чувствует, что он больше не в силах дышать. Его бабушка видела фотографии его интимного танца с Гарри.  
  
\- Луи? Луи, дорогой, ты в порядке? - спрашивает она.  
  
\- Мам... Иисус Христос, мам, я не знаю, как тебе это сказать, но тот кудрявый мальчик, он... это мой парень, Гарри.  
  
\- Луи, - в ее голос слышна тревога, и он знает почему. Она боится за него. Она видела, как разбилось его сердце на куски после первой влюбленности. Она видела, как он плакал тогда. Она видела все это, и она боится снова.  
  
\- Мама, пожалуйста. Я обещаю тебе, Гарри не такой, он не Лукас. Я как раз собирался сегодня заехать домой с Гарри, но, думаю, сюрприз уже не удался, - объясняет Луи, он надеется, что мама примет Гарри.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него вопросительным взглядом, когда Луи упоминает Лукаса, потому что они действительно никогда не говорили о нем. Гарри не давит на парня, Луи расскажет ему все, когда будет готов.   
  
Гарри начинает медленно массажировать спину Луи, скользя пальцами по лопаткам.  
  
\- Хорошо, малыш, но помни, зачем я просила тебя быть осторожным. Просто я не ожидала, что ты приедешь домой с другим мальчиком. Если он плохо обращается с тобой, ты знаешь, что я сделаю с ним, - требовательно говорит мама, Луи улыбается и отвечает:   
  
\- Хорошо, до свидания, мам.  
  
Он вешает трубку и застенчиво смотрит на Гарри.  
  
Он не собирается разрывать отношения с Гарри, потому что его мама не одобряет их. Как только она с ним познакомится, она обязательно его полюбит.  
  


***

  
  
По дороге в родительский дом Луи, у Гарри начинает болеть голова, и они немедленно заезжают в аптеку, чтобы купить ему аспирин.  
  


***

  
  
Луи звонит в дверной звонок, и Гарри нервно кусает нижнюю губу. Одной рукой он держит букет цветов, а другой обнимает Луи. Его ладони вспотели, и он на грани потери сознания. Луи по-настоящему напуган тем, что его родители подумают о Гарри после статьи в газете. На самом деле, им просто надо лучше узнать Гарри, настоящего Гарри, который на самом деле является плюшевым мишкой.  
  
Луи вкратце помнит, что, когда ему было 11 лет, его родители приехали в школу, чтобы поговорить с его учителем. При знакомстве у его матери сложилось впечатление, что тот является одним из тех жестких и оскорбительных учителей только потому, что он был предельно высоким.  
  
Но потом оказалось, что мистер Роббинс мягкий, как плюшевый мишка, человек. И тогда Луи понял, что не все высокие и мускулистые люди являются подлецами и мерзавцами. Не суди книгу по обложке.  
  
Дверь открывается, и Дейзи кричит от радости; она и Фиби, не раздумывая, прыгают на руки Гарри и Луи.  
  
\- Ма-а-ам, Гарри и Boobear здесь, - хихикает Дейзи, крепко обнимая Гарри.  
  
\- Девочки, милые, я тоже хочу обнять Гарри, - с улыбкой на губах говорит мама, скрещивая руки на груди. Луи пытается понять, как так вышло, что Гарри за несколько секунд моментально влюбил в себя всю семью. Это просто невероятно.  
  
Луи видит, как девочки смотрят на Гарри с обожанием, как они сражаются за то, кто будет обнимать его первым. Вручая букет цветов Луи, Гарри, не раздумывая, берет Фиби на руки.  
  
\- Привет, - широко улыбаясь, говорит Джей, целуя Луи в щеку.   
  
\- Мама, - возмущается Луи, потому что ему стыдно. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы вдруг твоя мама поцеловала тебя в щечку перед твоим парнем?  
  
Гарри хихикает и опускает девочек вниз, при этом шепча им что-то на ухо. Они оба кивают и наперегонки бегут обратно в дом. Гарри хватает букет цветов с земли, куда положил их Луи, и идет навстречу матери Луи.   
  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Гарри, - вежливо говорит он, вручая букет цветов Джей.  
  
\- Ах милый, ты как вежлив. Зови меня Джей, Гарри, приятно, наконец-то, с тобой познакомиться, - говорит мама Луи, практически сминая его в своих объятиях.  
  
\- Спасибо за прекрасные цветы, Гарри, ребята, не стойте на пороге, проходите в дом. Луи, твоя бабушка ждет тебя и твоего бойфренда в гостиной. У нее есть несколько вопросов, которые она "хочет задать вам обеим", - цитирует Джей, как бы предупреждая, что будет впереди. Луи благодарит ее, и они с Гарри входят внутрь.  
  


***

  
  
\- О, Луи, дорогой, - говорит бабушка. Она немножко привстает, чтобы поприветствовать Луи, и тот сразу же подходит, обнимает ее и целует в лоб.  
  
\- Привет, бабуль, - с улыбкой приветствует он ее, по-прежнему держа Гарри за руку.   
  
\- Это... - начинает он, но бабушка перебивает его.  
  
\- Это канадский хоккеист! Господи, я так мечтала познакомиться с тобой! Подпишешь, пожалуйста, мою футболку?! - восторженно спрашивает бабушка. Не медля ни секунды, она встает и подходит к декоративному сундуку с сокровищами. Открыв его, она достает из него хоккейную майку с фамилией и номером Гарри. Возвращаясь, она тут же садится в любимое кресло. Без лишних слов она вручает Джерси и ручку Гарри. Тот быстро царапает свою подпись на ней и отдает майку обратно.  
  
\- Это правда, что Луи твой новый мальчик-игрушка? - задает вопрос она, складывая Джерси пополам.   
  
\- Ба! - стонет Луи, закрывая ладошками лицо от смущения.  
  
\- Нет, мы не встречаемся. Но он для меня больше, чем игрушка, - радостно отвечает Гарри, как будто это в порядке вещей. Гарри обнимает Луи за талию и притягивает ближе, сладко целуя его в уголок губ.  
  
\- Ах, вы такие очаровательные! - говорит бабушка, смотря на парней с улыбкой.  
  
\- Это правда, что Лиам Пейн встречается с лучшим другом Луи, Зейном? Этот слух является правдой?  
  
\- Ба, откуда ты вообще об этом все знаешь? - нерешительно спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Пару месяцев назад кто-то по ошибке перепутал мои газеты, и в той газете, которую мне по ошибке положили, рассказывалось все о гомосексуальных мужчинах, поэтому мне стало любопытно, и я попросила нашего почтальона записать меня на рассылку, так что теперь я в курсе всех величайших новых сплетен о гомосексуальных парах по всему миру! Кстати, Луи, что вы делали с Гарри прошлой ночью? Тут аж на две страницы написали в мельчайший подробностях, что после клуба вы поехали в отель, то есть вы..? - быстро говорит она, и Луи на миг становится не по себе.  
  
\- Ба, нет! Могу я поговорить с тобой наедине? - он смотрит на Гарри извиняющимся взглядом, Гарри сжимает его руку в ответ и опускает ее.  
  


***

  
  
\- Что я сделала неправильно теперь, дорогой? - они стоят в старой комнате Луи, и, черт, ему очень неловко.  
  
\- Ба, Гарри и я.. мы еще не спали вместе. Я не хочу об этом говорить, но я еще не сказал ему о моей особенности, - объясняет он ей, и она внезапно разочарованно вздыхает.  
  
\- Дорогой, ты должен. Ты знаешь, что случилось с Лукасом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты проходил через это снова, - ее улыбка гаснет, и теперь она, кажется, очень обеспокоена сложившиеся ситуацией.   
  
\- Я скажу, когда буду готов, хорошо? - отвечает Луи, возвращаясь обратно гостиную.  
  
\- Хорошо, но скажи ему, не затягивай.  
  
\- Ох и, бабушка, пожалуйста, прекрати говорить о наших отношениях, как будто они основаны только на сексе, - возмущенно говорит он, и она покорно качает головой.   
  


***

  
  
"Аминь", - говорит каждый за обеденным столом и приступает к еде.  
  
Джей и Дэн ярко улыбаются, украдкой поглядывая на Гарри и Луи, на их взаимодействия во время ужина. Дэн тихо говорит ей, как очаровательно смотрятся они вместе, Джей соглашается и счастливо кивает.   
  
Гарри накалывает кусочек курицы на вилку и подносит его ко рту Луи, тот, не раздумывая, принимает такой немножко интимный жест. Мама специально для Луи приготовила его любимое блюдо. Салат "Цезарь" с курицей. Это обычный, неуглеводный салат, который легко переваривается. Как раз то, что обычно ест Луи.  
  


***

  
  
\- Девочки, вы готовы к сюрпризу? - спрашивает Гарри, приседая, чтобы быть на уровне с Дейзи и Фиби.  
  
\- Да! Да! - визжат они от радости, прыгая вверх и вниз.  
  
\- Джей, вы не будете против, если я и Луи сходим с девочками в кафе-мороженное? - спрашивает Гарри. Он встает с дивана, и Физи с Лотти начинают упрашивать мать, чтобы она отпустила их с ними.  
  
\- Да, конечно, но сначала мне нужно поговорить с Луи. Гарри, почему бы тебе не поиграть с девочками, Луи будет готов через 5 минут,- отвечает она, беря Луи за руку.  
  
Гарри говорит "Да", и Луи с Джей скрываются на кухне.  
  
\- Мам, что случилось?  
  
\- Твоя бабушка сказал мне, что ты не рассказал Гарри о своем состоянии. Луи, я очень беспокоюсь. Что, если вы, ребята, будете находиться под сильным влиянием алкоголя, или наркотиков, или чего-то, и когда дело дойдет до секса, он не использует презерватив, и ты забеременеешь. Что потом, Луи, он ведь бросит тебя!   
  
Она всегда думает о наихудшем сценарии. И это беспокоит Луи.  
  
\- Мама, я буду осторожен. Ничего плохого не случится, я обещаю. И Гарри осторожен. Я также почти уверен, что когда он будет пьяным или под кайфом, он поймет разницу между вагиной и членом, - говорит Луи, его мать возмущенно смотрит на него, когда слышит, какие слова Луи использует для описания гениталий.  
  
\- Будь осторожен, я прошу тебя, и, Луи, ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, - говорит Джей, целуя сына в щеку.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Готов к мороженому? - спрашивает Гарри, когда Луи возвращается. Тот, не задумываясь, кивает и подкидывает Дейзи в воздух.   
  


***

  
  
Однажды вечером Гарри решает сходить с Луи в отличный суши ресторан. Там размещают пищу на цветных подносах - они ездят на поезде вокруг столов, и ты можешь взять с поезда любое блюдо, которое хочешь, или, если тебе ничего не понравилось, заказать что-нибудь от шеф-повара.  
  
Это первый раз, когда Луи ест суши, и он немного нервничает, потому что не хочет есть что-то сырое. Гарри убеждает его, что сам выберет еду и таким образом Луи не съест что-то, чего он не любит. Когда они усаживаются, Гарри пытается научить Луи пользоваться палочками, но это бесполезно, потому что Луи просто не может этого сделать. В итоге все заканчивается тем, что Гарри кормит его. Это мило до тех пор, пока Луи не вскакивает, извиняясь за внезапный порыв, и бежит по направлению к уборной.  
  
Гарри не задает ни одного вопроса.  
  
Луи знает, что это просто спазмы, что такое иногда бывает с ним и что он должен оставаться спокойным. Прошло уже четыре месяца, а Гарри все еще ни о чем не подозревает. Он думает, что скажет ему, в конце концов, но в итоге, кажется, этого никогда не случится.  
  


***

  
  
Однажды, когда Луи кухне делает попкорн для фильма, Гарри спрашивает у Луи, где расположены рулоны туалетной бумаги. Луи кричит, что под раковиной, забывая на миг, что его собственные "женские" туалетные принадлежности лежат там же. Гарри спрашивает, почему у них хранятся тампоны под раковиной. Луи лжет и говорит ему, что они когда-то с Зейном прикалывались, вот они и остались, и Гарри верит ему.  
  


***

  
  
За неделю до их шестимесячного юбилея Луи решает, что пришло время рассказать Гарри его тайну. Он приглашает Гарри к себе и во время просмотра сериала "Во все тяжкие” начинает прижиматься к нему.  
  
\- Хаз, я-я должен сказать тебе кое-что, - бормочет Луи, его сердце бешено колотится в груди, дыхание становится прерывистым от прилива адреналина.  
  
\- Это я должен сказать тебе кое-что, - говорит Гарри. Луи напрягается, потому что если он собирается порвать с ним, это не спасет Луи. - Я знаю, если еще слишком рано и может быть, я веду себя глупо, но я думаю, я имею в виду, нет... я знаю, что я люблю тебя, - тихо говорит Гарри. У Луи от этих слов начинает немного кружиться голова.  
  
Он не знает, что ответить. Внутри все смешалось: счастье, боль, освобождение. Луи только качает головой и говорит:   
  
\- Т-ты не можешь. Это невозможно.  
  
\- Луи, ты не можешь просто сказать мне, что я чувствую. Если я говорю, что я люблю тебя - я имею в виду это. Ты... ты не любишь меня? – громко говорит Гарри, чувствуя, как сердце начинает предательски болеть.  
  
\- Блять, конечно я люблю тебя, но то, что я собираюсь рассказать тебе, поверь, оно сразу же заставит тебя передумать.  
  
\- Ничуть.  
  
\- Это не просто, блять, послушай меня, - кричит Луи, настаивая на том, чтобы Гарри остановился и выслушал его. -  **У меня есть вагина** , - говорит Луи спокойным голосом. Гарри тупо мигает несколько раз и затем понимает, что Луи сказал.  
  
\- Это шутка, или ты реально сказал, что у тебя есть влагалище, - на секунду легкомысленно хихикает Гарри, как будто это было шуткой.   
  
\- Гарри, то, что я сказал, это не дурацкая шутка, - повышает голос Луи, потому что поведение Гарри отвратительно.  
  
\- Луи, хватит играть со мной, я знаю, что это не правда, я видел твою выпуклость, - огрызается Гарри, потому что ему на самом деле не нравится кричать на своего любовника.  
  
\- Ты хочешь знать, почему я никогда не спал с тобой, а? Это потому, что у меня есть влагалище, Гарри, и если ты не веришь мне, тогда уходи, - шипит Луи, ловя на себе внимательный взгляд Гарри. Он был прав. Гарри никогда не видел Луи голым, даже просто в боксерах.   
  
\- Поэтому наши отношения были основаны на лжи? Зачем ты врешь, Луи? - злится Гарри, он пытается контролировать это, потому что знает, что будет, если он разозлится.  
  
\- Нет! Я никогда не лгал тебе, если я должен был тебе...  
  
\- И это, блять, твой секрет, Луи? Именно это ты держал в секрете от меня? - Гарри слезает с кровати и стягивает одеяло с Луи.  
  
\- Гарри, что ты делаешь? - скулит Луи, испугавшись, что Гарри ударит его.  
  
\- Я хочу посмотреть, - требует Гарри, но Луи протестует.  
  
\- Гарри, п-пожалуйста, не надо, я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня сейчас, - бормочет он, но парень его не слушает. Он одним махом снимает с Луи штаны и отодвигает трусики немного в сторону.  
  
Луи не врал.  
  
И Гарри знает, что если он не смирится с действительностью, то в дальнейшем пожалеет об этом, он не хочет нечаянно ударить Луи. Поэтому он отстраняется и опускает до конца трусики. Он непонимающе смотрит на него несколько минут, наблюдая, как слезы скользят вниз по его щеке. Он сильно хочет обнять его и сказать, что все будет хорошо, но он не может, потому что Луи врал ему, он даже не потрудился рассказать ему об этом раньше. Он не дает Луи шанса объясниться, так как ему нужно некоторое время провести в одиночестве, чтобы обдумать это. Стоит ли ему разрывать отношения с карамельно-темноволосым мальчиком или все-таки надо поговорить о том, что будет дальше? Он не был уверен в себе, и он не хочет ошибиться. Все это было слишком много для него. Когда у него возникали подобные проблемы, он всегда сбегал от них, и вот он снова это делает.  
  
\- Гарри, прости меня, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, Гарри, пожалуйста, прости меня, - умоляет Луи, пытаясь схватить Гарри за руку.  
  
\- Луи, я не могу говорить об этом сейчас, хорошо?  _Я ухожу_ , - отвечает Гарри, хватая свое пальто с вешалки.  
  
\- У-у нас все хорошо? - заикаясь, спрашивает Луи; он идет, чтобы проводить парня, но Гарри останавливает его.   
  
\- Нет, не дави на меня. Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом и решить, что нам делать дальше. Не делай глупостей, пока меня нет, обещаю, я вернусь, - говорит Гарри, оборачивая шарф вокруг шеи.   
  
\- Можно... можно мне пойти с тобой? - со слезами на глазах спрашивает Луи, но Гарри не отвечает; он поворачивается к нему спиной и уходит.

***

Проходит двадцать минут, прежде чем Гарри осознает, что оставлять Луи одного было самой большой ошибкой.  
  
Он знает, что никогда не расстанется с Луи. Черт, какой же он идиот. Он влюблен в Луи, он сходит по нему с ума. Он запутался, теперь идея расставания с Луи кажется ему абсурдной. Он так же понимает, что Луи больше никогда не простит его. Он смутно помнит, как Луи был оскорблен, когда он раздел его, потому что это его тайна, его панцирь, его мир. Он просто взял и в одночасье все разрушил.  
  
Спустя 30 минут, Гарри наконец-то понимает, что он натворил. Он оставил Луи. Одного. В доме, где есть острые предметы.  
  
\- Боже, какой же я придурок.   
  
Не медля ни секунды, он ловит такси и мчится домой.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри со всех ног бежит наверх.   
  
\- Луи, детка, где ты? - кричит Гарри, слезы катятся по его румяным щекам. - Лу! - громко кричит он снова. Сквозь звенящую тишину он слышит, как эпизод «Во все тяжкие» стоит на повторе, и сквозь весь этот шум из комнаты Луи слышны еле тихие рыдания. Он врывается в комнату и видит, как Луи сидит на полу с острым лезвием в руке, он готов, он готов вскрыть вены.  
  
-  _Луи, нет_! - кричит Гарри, и в голове Луи что-то щелкает вверх. Гарри хватает его за руку, которая держит лезвие и тянет его прочь.  
  
\- Нет, остановись, - кричит Луи, пытаясь оттолкнуть Гарри.   
  
\- Луи, отдай мне лезвие, - требует Гарри, но Луи не двигается.   
  
\- Луи, я не хочу ранить тебя, пожалуйста, отдай мне лезвие, - предупреждает Гарри, и Луи испуганно смотрит на него.  
  
\- Ты меня бросил, - всхлипывает Луи.  
  
\- Малыш, я знаю, и я сожалею об этом, я больше никогда не сделаю этого. Теперь, пожалуйста, Луи, пожалуйста, отдай мне лезвие, - умоляет Гарри, не отводя взгляда от окровавленных рук Луи. Он вздрагивает, когда он смотрит вниз на них. Три глубоких пореза на запястье. Он сделал это. Он пытался убить себя из-за него.  
  
Луи отпускает лезвие, и Гарри спрашивает, можно ли ему прикоснуться к нему.  
  
\- Д-да... Просто н-не бей меня, пожалуйста, - слезно умоляет он, и от этих слов у Гарри сердце разрывается пополам.  
  
\- Луи, боже, я-я никогда не ударю тебя. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом. Малыш, послушай, сейчас мне нужно вызвать скорую помощь, - говорит Гарри, доставая телефон из кармана.  
  
\- Нет! - кричит Луи, выбивая телефон из его рук.  
  
\- Луи, послушай, я должен, эти порезы очень глубокие. Тебе срочно нужно зашить их, - умоляет Гарри, но Луи непреклонен.  
  
\- Ты мог бы зашить их потом.  
  
\- Луи, любимый, твоя попытка самоубийства, она... Причиняет тебе боль, пожалуйста, можно я вызову скорую? – говорит Гарри, но Луи продолжает настаивать, что у него ничего не болит.  
  
\- Ты уверен в этом? - взволнованно спрашивает Гарри, Луи кивает, и он, не раздумывая, берет его на руки и несет на кухню. Гарри усаживает Луи на стол и достает аптечку. В первую очередь он очищает раны от крови, затем вставляет нить в иглу и начинает сшивать раны.  
  
Как только Гарри заканчивает, он кладет марлю на раны Луи и аккуратно оборачивает бинтом его руки.  
  
\- Хорошо, я закончил. Хочешь мороженого, малыш? - говорит Гарри, доставая из морозилки ведерко мороженного. Луи кивает головой и улыбается.  
  
\- Луи, я уложу тебя в кровать, накормлю тебя мороженым и переодену в пижаму, если ты пообещаешь мне рассказать две вещи. Во-первых, где ты прячешь лезвия, и, во-вторых, расскажи мне о своей проблеме, почему ты не рассказал мне об этом до сих пор. Разве это справедливо? - тихо говорит Гарри, вытирая слезу, которая скатилась вниз по его щеке.  
  
\- Что ты собираешься делать с лезвиями? - спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- То, что я должен был сделать несколько месяцев назад, - нежно отвечает Гарри, целуя его в нос.  
  
\- Я, эм... я прячу их в моем ящике с носками, - смущенно говорит Луи. Гарри кивает головой и аккуратно несет Луи в постель. Как только Гарри поднимает его на руки, Луи машинально хватает мороженое и ложку.  
  
Когда они добираются до кровати, Гарри аккуратно кладет Луи на простыни и идет к шкафу. Он находит несколько лезвий, но все еще чувствует, что есть еще, еще больше лезвий. Луи, наверное, будет злиться на него, если он спросит про остальные. Он думает, что Зейн, наверное, знает, где они, поэтому решает спросить его об этом позже. Он также хочет спрятать все острые предметы в доме, но сразу же передумывает, потому что это будет слишком сложно для него. Луи наверняка рассердится.  _Может быть, если мы будем жить у меня, то будет легче держать его подальше от острых предметов_ , - размышляет Гарри про себя. Он выходит из комнаты в ванную и бросает лезвия в унитаз.  
  
Вернувшись к кровати, Гарри раздевается и укрывает одеялом себя и Луи.  
  
\- Хорошо, Лу, ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас, или ты хочешь сделать это позже? - терпеливо спрашивает Гарри, поднося ложку с мороженым к губам Луи.   
  
\- Во-первых, перестань кормить меня, - говорит Луи, и Гарри останавливается, начиная внимательно слушать его. - Пожалуйста, не перебивай меня, дай рассказать все до конца. Мне тяжело, просто позволь мне высказаться, я долго скрывал это ото всех, - тихо говорит Луи.  
  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Гарри, кладя руки на бедра Луи.  
  
\- Когда я родился, мои родители думали, что я девочка, но когда врач спросил, какого пола они хотят ребенка, они были сбиты с толку. Он объяснил им, что я - гермафродит. У меня были гены девочки и мальчика. Так моя мать выбрала мальчика. Мой отец бросил ее после, потому что он думал, что я какой-то урод или мерзость. Мама продолжала воспитывать меня как мальчика, хотя были времена, когда я хотел делать девчачьи вещи. Из-за моего состояния мама еле разрешила мне присоединиться к балету. Она хотела, чтобы я играл в футбол или баскетбол, но мне не нравилось это, так что она позволила мне записаться в балет. Оказалось, что мне это нравится, я был хорош в этом, поэтому она позволила мне продолжить заниматься балетом. Когда мне было пять, на Рождество она приготовила для моей кузины подарок, куклу Барби. В итоге я случайно нашел этот подарок, открыл его и начал играть с куклой. Когда мама увидела это, то рассказала мне, что мальчики не играют в куклы, и я заплакал. В итоге она подарила мне игрушечный поезд, к которому я даже не притронулся за весь год. Когда мне было одиннадцать, Лотти было четыре, а Физзи было около двух, мы играли в переодевания. Девочки не знали о моем состоянии тогда, поскольку были слишком маленькими, чтобы понять. Они решили нарядить меня в фею. Они одели меня, а я помог им одеться, как принцессы. Они даже накрасили меня - помада, тени, все такое. Нам было так весело, пока мама не зашла во двор и не выронила тарелку с бутербродами, которые сделала для нас. Она наорала на меня за то, что мы взяли ее косметику без ее разрешения, и, черт, она была очень разочарована во мне. Я не очень тогда понимал, в чем был неправ и почему она была так зла на меня. Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему парни не делают таких вещей. У нее была проблема: она никак не могла принять тот факт, что у меня тоже есть женские гены. Когда мне было четырнадцать, девочки решили накрасить мои ногти, и я подумал: «почему бы и нет, это выглядят красиво на их руках», поэтому, да, я разрешил им сделать эту маленькую пакость. Когда мой отчим Марк нашел нас на кухне с накрашенными ногтями, он сильно разозлился. Я до сих пор не понимаю почему, но он посадил меня под домашний арест на две недели. Все, что я тогда хотел, чтобы меня поняли. Когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать, я сменил школу. В один прекрасный день я случайно зашел в мужскую раздевалку и увидел, что у всех парней есть члены и яйца, я не понимал тогда, почему у меня такого нет. Так что я пошел домой и рассказал маме, что случилось, и вот тогда она решила, что пришло время показать меня врачу. Она действительно не хотела объяснять мне, почему я был таким, почему я отличался от других мальчиков. Тогда в больнице врач впервые рассказал мне о моей второй стороне - женской. После этого я решил, что должен сделать что-то, чтобы подавить эту вторую сторону. Тогда в больнице я навсегда решил для себя, что должен держать это в себе. Все мои друзья постоянно говорили о том, насколько это круто, вставить член во влагалище, в то время как я просто сидел и думал, что "Эй, у меня есть влагалище". Спустя несколько лет я встретил свою первую девушку, и она была великолепна. Ее звали Ханна. Но когда она спросила меня, почему мы не занимаемся сексом, ведь она хотела потерять свою девственность со мной. Я психанул и рассказал ей. Она не сошла с ума, не ушла и не ударила меня. На самом деле она просто сказала "Ох", и мы расстались после этого. Это было так просто. Тогда я понял, что мне не нравятся девочки. Поэтому я просто забил и сосредоточился на балете. Затем, когда мне исполнилось девятнадцать, мой терапевт дал мне "задание" - найти настоящую любовь. Я так был глуп, думал, что это так просто. Моим первым парнем был Лукас. Он был самым сладким, самым совершенным парнем. Тогда я думал, что мы, в конце концов, поженимся и заведем детей. Но когда я решил, что пришло время сказать ему, когда думал, что был готов заняться  _этим_  с ним, он оказался подонком. Он обозвал меня уродом и избил. Он избил меня до такой степени, что у меня не осталось ни одного целого ребра, ах да, он также сломал мне нос. Позже Зейн нашел меня в моей комнате и вызвал скорую помощь. После него мне поставили диагноз анорексии. Конечно, я не думал, что это анорексия, но нездоровая диета для похудения причиняла мне боль. Я обвинял в этом себя. Никто не знал об этом, даже мой психотерапевт. Это было до аварии. После этого я поклялся не причинять себе боль таким образом, я не хотел, чтобы меня разоблачили. Тогда я начал себя резать. Мои родители решили отослать меня куда-нибудь. Они отослали меня к моей бабушке с дедушкой, в маленький город Онтарио. Я съехался с Зейном через несколько месяцев после того, как переехал туда. И тогда я просто встретился с тобой, и, Гарри, ты превратил мою жизнь в ад, ты заставил меня чувствовать то, что я спрятал глубоко внутри. Навсегда. Я продолжал отрицать, что ты мне нравишься, но, блять, я не мог. Я был смущен и старался держаться подальше от тебя, я продолжал думать, что если бы дал тебе шанс, в итоге, ты причинил бы мне боль как Лукас, ты бы просто бросил меня. Но, Хаз, Гарри, Гарольд. Хоть сегодня вечером ты был ужасен, и мне до сих пор больно, я все равно благодарен тебе за то, что ты вернулся. Прости, что пришлось тебе врать и держать это подальше от тебя. Я знал, что ты никогда не будешь Лукасом, но мне было очень страшно. Ты должен понять, я прошел через многое, и у меня много ужасных воспоминаний. Двое самых важных людей в моей жизни оставили меня, и, хотя это уже не важно... Они ушли. И вот чего я так панически боюсь. Я не хочу добавлять твое имя к этому списку, - наконец заканчивает свое повествование Луи. Он опускает Майки, потому что Гарри уже знает об этом, и он понимал, что Майки был еще одной фигурой в его жизни, фигурой, которая тоже причинила ему боль.  
  
Гарри берет Луи за руки и крепко сжимает их.  
  
\- Ты тоже прости меня. Я был абсолютным придурком, и мне было страшно, что я мог ударить тебя. Обещаю, я никогда больше не уйду от тебя. Я люблю тебя, - говорит со слезами на глазах Гарри, нежно целуя Луи в щеку.   
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - мурлычет Луи и прижимается лицом в изгиб шеи Гарри.  
  


***

  
  
Прошло уже несколько дней после того, как они признались в любви друг к другу. Они как обычно, свернувшись клубочком под одеялом, сидели на диване и смотрели мелодраму. Это был очень трудный день для них двоих.  
  
Зейн проводил так много времени в квартире Лиама и Гарри, что практически переехал к ним. То же самое происходило с Луи и Гарри. Гарри практически жил в квартире Луи и Зейна. Это немного пугало Луи.  
  
Когда во время фильма стали показывать сцену секса, Гарри почувствовал, что Луи напрягся. Его щеки моментально покраснели, и он почувствовал, как тело парня стало гореть. Луи был одет в один из свитеров Гарри, и, черт, это выглядело сексуально. Не имея ничего под низом, кроме пары белых трусиков, Луи чувствовал себя неуютно. Гарри попросил Луи перестать носить накладные пенисы, так как знал его секрет, и в этом уже не было необходимости.   
  
Гарри чувствует, как небольшая струйка чего-то теплого потекла вниз по его бедрам. Он замирает. Есть только одно объяснение. Луи стал мокрым. И он не знает, что делать. Он хочет прикоснуться к Луи там, но не уверен, разрешит ли ему парень. Он знает, как неуверенно Луи чувствует себя, когда они поднимают этот разговор.  
  
Гарри замечает, что Луи разводит ноги немного шире и прижимается своей задницей прямо в промежность Гарри.  
  
Если это не знак, то он не знает, что это такое. Он кладет руки на бедра Луи и медленно начинает двигаться вниз.  
  
\- Хаз, что ты делаешь? - с любопытством спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Расслабься, малыш, я сделаю тебе кое-что приятное, - отвечает Гарри ему на ухо. Но Луи напрягается.  _Пальцы Гарри проворно залезают под трусики Луи и начинают медленно дразнить его влагалище. Поиграв немного с тканью, пальцы Гарри ныряют во влагалище_. Не раздумывая, он нежно проводит большим пальцем своей руки прямо по клитору.  
  
\- Хаз, я не думаю, что это хорошо, - тихо стонет Луи, его дыхание сбивается, он крепко хватает Гарри за бедра, потому что, _ох_.  
  
 _Ох, он чувствует себя так хорошо._  
  
 _Луи не знает, что это такое._  
  
-  _Ха-а-аз_ , - громко стонет он. Черт, он чувствует себя так удивительно. Он приподнимает свои бедра чуть-чуть вверх и выкрикивает имя Гарри, потому что эти ощущения, боже, головокружительный фейерверк тысячами разноцветных брызг начинает мелькать перед его глазами. Гарри нежно целует Луи в податливую шею и сжимает его бедро.  
  
\- Тебе нравится, Лу? - мурлычет Гарри, нежно покусывая мочку его уха.  
  
-  _О-о-ох, Гарри_ , - громко стонет Луи в ответ. Гарри ускоряет движение пальцев, начиная двигаться кругами.  
  
-  _Я-я сейчас кончу_ , - кричит Луи, Гарри в последний раз проходится пальчиком по клитору, и через несколько секунд Луи выкрикивает имя Гарри и кончает в трусы.   
  
\- Тебе п-понравилось? - застенчиво спрашивает Гарри, когда Луи поворачивается и обнимает его за шею.  
  
\- Я не знаю. Почему бы не спросить соседей, чье имя я кричал последние десять минут? - шутит Луи, и Гарри начинает громко смеяться.  
  
\- Хочешь, я помою тебя? - предлагает Гарри, и Луи кивает, выключает телевизор и оборачивает ноги вокруг него как коала.  
  
\- Д-да, - смущенно отвечает Луи, пряча лицо в изгиб его шеи.  
  


***

  
  
Сегодня их годовщина, и Гарри с утра уже на грани нервного срыва. Он заранее приходит в квартиру Луи, чтобы приготовить ужин, устроить романтический вечер для них обоих. Он делает дорожку из лепестков роз от входной двери к кровати Луи. Также он раскидывает несколько алых лепестков на кровати. Он зажигает свечи, даже специально делает для Луи плейлист его любимых романтических песен.  
  
\- Хаз? - Гарри слышит, как знакомый голос с британский акцент зовет его.  
  
\- О мой гребаный Бог, Хаз? Ты сделал это все для меня? - шокировано спрашивает Луи, скользя взглядом по комнате.   
  
\- Привет, малыш! С шестимесячным юбилеем, любимый, - весело говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Ты сделал это все для меня? - повторяет шокировано Луи, он до сих пор в недоумении. Гарри действительно является Диснеевским Принцем, или это просто романтический шаг? Луи наконец-то нашел своего принца.  
  
\- Да, малыш, - кивает Гарри, он наклоняется и нежно целует Луи в губы. Это быстрый поцелуй, но он уже заставляет Луи затаить дыхание.  
  
\- Хаз, я люблю тебя так сильно, спасибо, - отвечает с нежностью Луи, повторяя действие Гарри.  
  
Они садятся за стол и спокойно едят, посылая нежные улыбки друг другу на протяжении вечера.  
  
\- Луи, ты ешь как птичка, - шутит Гарри, Луи стонет и слегка шлепает его по руке, говоря тем самым, что это плохая шутка.   
  
Они смеются еще над несколькими тупыми шутками, прежде чем заканчивается ужин. Гарри собирает посуду со стола и относит ее на кухню. Когда он возвращается, Луи встает и нежно прижимается к Гарри, целуя его в губы. Гарри кладет руки на бедра Луи, когда второй встает на носочки, чтобы поцеловать его. Луи наклоняет голову и углубляет поцелуй, двигая губами синхронно с Гарри, поцелуй медленно перерастает в страстный. Гарри, не раздумывая, снимает с Луи рубашку и быстро отстраняется не более чем на несколько секунд, чтобы снять свой свитер. Гарри страстно целует Луи в губы, хватает его бедра, оборачивая их вокруг своего торса.  
  
Возле двери в их спальню Луи отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание, но оно, кажется, исчезает, поскольку они входят в комнату. Миллионы красных лепестков роз раскиданы по всей спальне и его кровати, любимые песни Луи играют на фоне.   
  
\- Боже мой, Хаз, ты вообще настоящий? - широко улыбается Луи, он действительно не может в это поверить.  
  
\- Тебе… тебе не понравилось? - спрашивает с беспокойством Гарри, Луи соскальзывает с него и идет к кровати. Круто повернувшись, он хватает Гарри за шиворот и нежно целует в губы.  
  
\- Мне понравилось, идиот, - возбужденно отвечает Луи, Гарри вздрагивает, спотыкается и падает на кровать. Нависая над Луи, Гарри начинает покрывать маленькими поцелуями-бабочками его щеки, нос, лоб, и, наконец, губы, от чего шатен начинает хихикать.  
  
\- Хаз, что мы делаем? - спрашивает Луи, чувствуя себя немного неуверенно без рубашки. Он аккуратно снимает с Гарри футболку, и Гарри счастливо вздыхает.  
  
\- Я не слишком уверен в себе, Лу, чего ты хочешь? - отвечает Гарри, затаив дыхание.  
  
Луи замирает, потому что все идет к одному. Готов ли он? Он хочет этого, он уверен, что Гарри хочет этого тоже, но он боится, что Гарри с отвращением оттолкнет его. Он очень сильно хочет Гарри. Он знает, что они уже зашли слишком далеко, он хочет близости с Гарри, потому что он любит его.  
  
\- Ты з-займешься со мной любовью? - вздрагивает Луи, как только слова слетают с его губ. - И-иди сюда, - бормочет он достаточно громко для Гарри, чтобы тот понял, что он говорит это серьезно. Но Гарри молчит. Он смотрит на него безучастно, и Луи чувствует, как ему становится неуютно под его взглядом. - Знаешь, не бери в голову, забудь об этом, я просто глупый, - говорит Луи, отходя от Гарри на пару шагов.  
  
\- Лу, нет, я хочу, чтобы мы занялись любовью, - настаивает Гарри, хватая Луи за руку, чтобы приблизить его обратно. - Я имею в виду, малыш, я просто.. я никогда не делал это раньше, - объясняет он, Луи кивает головой и говорит:  
  
\- Я тоже.  
  
Теперь Луи наконец-то понимает, что Гарри - гей, он никогда не был уверен в этом, потому что, черт, они никогда не заходили так далеко. Для Гарри действительно не имеет разницы, что у Луи влагалище или член, потому что все, что имеет сейчас значение для него, было то, что у него есть возможность заняться любовью с тем, в кого он действительно влюблен. Сейчас это имеет для него значение. Заставить Луи почувствовать себя в безопасности и любимым.  
  
Он хочет угодить ему, как никогда раньше.  
  
\- Я, эм... У меня нет презерватива, - нервно говорит Луи, Гарри улыбается и еще крепче прижимает к себе парня.  
  
\- Я согласен, но ты действительно хочешь этого? - взволнованно спрашивает Гарри, он хочет знать, что Луи хочет этого так же сильно, как и он. В ответ Луи нетерпеливо кивает головой и кладет руки на ремень Гарри. Расстегнув его, он нетерпеливо тянет штаны вниз. Гарри помогает Луи избавиться от остатков одежды и затем кладет его на спину. Гарри нежно целует Луи в челюсть, затем опускается к его груди. Гарри со всей присущей ему нежностью целует Луи в живот и бедра, зная, что Луи не любит эти области, затем он подхватывает его за бедра и начинает целовать шрамы, один за другим, каждую полоску, каждый кусочек его порезанной кожи.  
  
\- Тебе понравится, Лу, - шепчет Гарри, Луи смотрит вниз и кладет руки на голову Гарри. Он содрогается, когда чувствует, как губы Гарри скользят по его коже, принося ему ощущение покалывания.  
  
\- Гарри, быстрее, - стонет раздражено Луи, не понимая, как Гарри может быть таким терпеливым. Луи уже мокрый, и он не знает, готов Гарри или нет. Гарри резко поднимается вверх, обхватывает его лицо и нежно целует в малиновые губы. Он резко делает выпад своей промежностью вперед и вызывает тем самым громкие стоны у Луи.  
  
\- Ммм, Хаз, - громко стонет Луи.  
  
Парень победно улыбается, наклоняется к шкафчику и достает оттуда презерватив и бутылочку смазки.   
  
\- Ты уверен в этом? - спрашивает еще раз Гарри, Луи кивает головой. Он снимает боксеры и раскатывает презерватив по всей длине члена. Белые трусики Луи стали настолько мокрыми, поэтому он хватается за одеяло, чтобы скрыть это. Гарри хмуро смотрит на Луи и нежно говорит "не прячь себя, ты очень красивый".  
  
Гарри убирает пуховое одеяло от Луи и ободряюще целует его в щеку.  
  
\- Ты готов? - спрашивает Гарри, подставляя головку к его входу.  
  
\- Д-да, только делай это м-медленно, - заикаясь, отвечает Луи, сжимая Гарри за бицепс. Он чувствует, как слезы скатываются вниз, когда Гарри начинает медленно входить. Он действительно большой, и у Луи никогда не было ничего близкого к его размеру внутри него. Наверное, поэтому он девственник, но, Иисус Христос, ему больно.  
  
\- Га-Гарри, - кричит Луи, он утыкается головой в его плечо и закусывает зубами его кожу. От боли он проводит ногтями вниз по его спине, оставляя тем самым метки, которые будут видны на следующее утро.  
  
\- Любимый, попробуй расслабиться для меня. Лу, пожалуйста, - говорит Гарри, входя только головкой. Он несколько минут ждет, пока Луи расслабится.  
  
\- Хорошо, Гарри, - шепчет Луи, и Гарри немного проталкивается внутрь. Он видит, как поток слез скользит вниз по щекам Луи, поэтому он целует его и спрашивает, хочет ли Луи, чтобы он остановился. Луи мотает головой.  
  
\- Хаз, глубже, - задыхаясь, просит Луи. Он исполняет его желание и начинает толкаться неглубоко, но быстрее. Он меняет угол наклона и наслаждается, как плотно окружают стенки влагалища Луи его член.  
  
\- Луи, Боже, - стонет Гарри, как только его член находит чувствительное место Луи.  
  
\- Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, - стонет Луи, потому что... Вау. Святой Иисус. Вау. Он никогда не чувствовал что-то настолько интенсивное и приятное в его жизни. Было больно сначала, но это стоит той боли. Не говоря уже о том, что его первый раз проходит с Гарри. С парнем, которого он любит до дрожи в коленках.  
  
\- Я так люблю тебя, Луи, - выстанывает Гарри вместе со звуками скрипа кровати и романтических песен, которые играют в фоновом режиме. Капли скапливаются у основания его лба, запах ароматизированных свечей просто сводит с ума. Гарри начинает двигаться быстрее и глубже, сильнее задевая заветную точку. Луи слегка выгибает спину и поджимает пальчики на ногах, он знает, что вот-вот он достигнет своей кульминации.  
  
\- Гарри, я рядом, - предупреждает он Гарри, но Гарри как будто не слышит его. Он сильно входит еще несколько раз, и Луи не выдерживает. Он кусает Гарри за шею и громко кричит "Гарри". Они синхронно кончают, и Гарри падает сверху на Луи.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - бормочет Луи ему на ухо.  
  


***

  
  
Когда на следующее утро они просыпаются, Гарри не решается предложить Луи сходить в душ вместе.  
  
\- Я слышал, что можно сэкономить воду, если вместе принять душ с конкретным кудрявым парнем, - нахально предлагает Луи, и Гарри живо соглашается. Какой дурак откажется от душа с любимым человеком?  
  


***

  
  
Гарри обожает, когда Луи предстает перед ним с мокрыми волосами, мокрой грудью и мокрой задницей. Особенно он любит его задницу, потому что, Господи, она огромна. Он любит играть с ним, игриво хлопать его несколько раз, при этом сжимая ягодицы. Это заставляет Луи визжать. Не говоря уже о том, что после этого его попка становится розовенькой.  
  
Гарри скользит ладошками по его заднице, пока Луи пытается вымыть его волосы, его ногти слегка впиваются в кожу головы, поскольку он массирует ее. Гарри взамен начинает игриво разминать руками его задницу. Неожиданно для Луи Гарри надавливает подушечкой большого пальца на его розовую дырочку.   
  
\- Ха-а-аз, прекрати, - стонет он, но Гарри делает вид, что не слышит его.  
  
\- Либо ты останавливаешься, либо трахаешь меня возле стены, выбирай, - ухмыляется Луи, Гарри в ответ улыбается и соглашается. Он быстро целует Луи в губы, переворачивает его и прижимает к стенке.   
  
\- Насколько сильно ты меня хочешь, Лу? - спрашивает Гарри, желая, чтобы Луи начал его умолять. Он хватает с полки бутылку с какой-то густой жидкостью, надеясь, что это подойдет в качестве смазки.  
  
\- Я не хочу это, мне нужно это, Хаз, пожалуйста, трахни, трахни меня уже, - скулит Луи, когда Гарри вводит полфаланги пальца в дырочку. Луи громко стонет. Он не привык к тому, что кто-то вот так будет вторгаться в святилище его задницы. - С ума сойти, как же классно, - стонет Луи, насаживаясь задницей на палец Гарри.  
  
\- Терпение, малыш, - отвечает Гарри, начиная медленно вводить второй палец. Он разводит пальцы внутри, тем самым пытаясь растянуть Луи.  
  
\- Гарри, пожалуйста, я хочу твой большой член, пожалуйста, войди в меня, - просит Луи, и Гарри на секунду поражается, каким стал ненасытным Луи. Прошлой ночью Луи едва сказал два слова, когда они занимались любовью. Его малыш растет.  
  
Гарри вытаскивает пальцы, а затем добавляет третий. Луи скулит, потому что Гарри находит уже его сладкое место. Гарри ухмыляется и проводит подушечкой по простате.   
  
\- Гарри, ох... Я готов, - громко стонет Луи, и Гарри вытягивает пальцы. Он хватает смазку и выдавливает немного на руку.  
  
\- Лу, ты будешь в порядке, если я не использую презерватив? - спрашивает Гарри, Луи нетерпеливо кивает.  
  
\- Да, хочу чувствовать тебя, - Гарри понятия не имеет, когда Луи узнает, что он хочет, любит и нуждается, он никогда не слышал ничего настолько горячего. Действительно, кто он такой, чтобы отказывать Луи в удовольствии? Он медленно вводит головку, ждет нескольких секунд и затем входит до конца, до упора.   
  
\- Хаз! - кричит Луи, потому что не ожидает, что будет так больно.  
  
\- П-прости, Лу, блять, какой же ты узкий, - громко стонет Гарри, увеличивая скорость толчков. Луи закрывает глаза в дымке эйфории.   
  
\- Блять, ох, Гарри! - почти кричит Луи. Гарри хватает Луи за талию, прижимает его к стене и начинает трахать его беспощадно. Меняя угол, он со всей силы вгонят член в простату.  
  
\- Гарри, - кричит Луи, почти падая на кафельный пол.  
  
\- Давай, Луи, кончи со мной, кончи со мной милый, - рычит Гарри Луи на ухо. Хоккеист чувствует, как стенки ануса начинают крепко сжиматься вокруг его члена.  
  
\- Давай же, милый, - говорит еще раз Гарри, и эти три слова подталкивают Луи к обрыву.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Луи и Гарри чистят друг друга, они заканчивают свой душ. Гарри моет Луи волосы, заворачивает ослабевшее тело в полотенце и несет его в спальню.  
  


***

  
  
\- Лу? - как-то спрашивает Гарри Луи, когда они сидят на диване.  
  
\- Да, малыш?  
  
\- Мои родители хотят познакомиться с тобой, - говорит Гарри на одном дыхание, и Луи немного в шоке. Он не знает, что он должен ответить в такой ситуации. Луи нервно соглашается на встречу с ними, и они назначают дату.  
  


***

  
  
Дом Гарри находится в пригороде. Когда они подходят к двери, Луи нервно хватает Гарри за руку.  
  
Дверь открывает прислуга и объясняет им, что мать Гарри скоро спустится.   
  
 _Комната выглядит вроде неплохо_ , - думает про себя Луи.  
  
\- Боже мой, вы, ребята, наконец, здесь, - с восторгом визжит мама Гарри, крепко обнимая Луи за талию. Он легонько обнимает ее в ответ, потому что она мама Гарри, и тут нечего обсуждать. Она отпускает Луи и говорит ему, что он может называть ее Энн. Когда она заканчивает с Луи, Гарри улыбается ей, подходит, обнимает и нежно целует ее в щеку.  
  
\- С возвращением, малыш, - бормочет Энн Гарри в ухо.  
  


***

  
  
Они садятся за ужин, мама Гарри приготовила столько еды, что они точно никогда не смогут ее съесть. Энн замечает, что Луи накладывает себе только овощи.  
  
\- Луи, не хотел бы ты попробовать любимую лазанью Гарри? - спрашивает Эн, протягивая ему блюдо. Луи не хочет протестовать, потому что это мама Гарри, он не хочет быть грубым. Он берет немного, и Гарри чувствует неловкость.  
  
\- Мама, почему ты не даешь Луи есть, что он сам хочет, - раздраженно предупреждает он ее, давая намек Энн, чтобы она оставила его парня в покое.  
  
\- Я не пытаюсь давить на него, милый, я просто спросила, - растерянно отвечает она.  
  
\- Хаз, все нормально, я все равно хотел ее попробовать, - успокаивает Луи своего любовника, Гарри улыбается ему и соглашается.  
  


***

  
  
Они как раз собирались пойти за мороженым, когда мама Гарри просит его поговорить с ней.  
  
\- Что происходит с Луи? Он едва притронулся к лазанье, - удивленно спрашивает она.  
  
\- Мама, он не может есть это. У него было пищевое расстройство, и с тех пор он не ест много. Ты не можешь просто взять и засунуть еду в глотку, - закатывает глаза Гарри на ее шок. Он не хочет рассказывать что-нибудь о Луи, потому что это его секреты, это его жизнь.   
  
\- Ох, мне так жаль, прости, я не знала, - тихо отвечает Энн. - Он в порядке? - через несколько минут снова спрашивает она.  
  
\- Мам, с ним все хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
\- Луи, дорогой, ты готов для мороженого? - спрашивает Гарри, входя в гостиную. Луи одет в теплый свитер, куртку и дождевые сапоги. Он кивает головой, и Гарри хватает пальто с вешалки.  
  
\- Мам, ты не хочешь мороженого? - спрашивает Гарри Энн.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо милый, удачи вам, и возвращаетесь поскорее домой.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри покупает мороженое для них обоих, и они садятся на лавочку.  
  
\- Знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя? - спрашивает Гарри Луи.  
  
\- Как?  
  
\- Больше, чем этот рожок мороженого, - нахально отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Га-а-а-а-арри, прекрати, - стонет Луи, когда Гарри небрежно целует его в щеку.  
  
\- Никогда, - с улыбкой отвечает Гарри. Он облизывает мороженое, собираясь поцеловать Луи в губы. Хватая его за руку, он крепко целует его.  
  
\- Вкусно?  
  
\- Очень, - бормочет Луи, облизывая губы. - Шоколад с мятой?  
  
\- Угадал, - счастливо отвечает Гарри.   
  
\- Знаешь, если это твой способ сказать мне, что любишь меня, тогда я тоже люблю тебя, Хаз, - нежно говорит Луи.   
  
\- И я люблю тебя, моя балерина.  
  
\- Лу-у, у тебя мороженое на лице, - смеясь, говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Где? - спрашивает Луи, но Гарри не отвечает ему. Его лицо дюйм за дюймом приближается к лицу Луи, и Гарри тихо шепчет "здесь" до того, как их губы соединяются в сладком поцелуе.  
  
 _И в этот момент Луи понимает, что он, наконец-то, принял себя таким, какой он есть, наконец-то кто-то по-настоящему полюбил его таким, какой он есть._  
  
 _Эта история о том, как Луи-Смазливая-Балерина и Гарри-Узкие-Штанишки нашли свою любовь._

 

 


End file.
